A Change In My Life
by KouKami
Summary: Hikari lived a normal and hard life ever since she was ten. Little did she know everything would change when a certain person walk through the café door.  PS. I don't own Bleach! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Rainfall97 here...

I hope you enjoy this fixed up story and tell me what you think.

PS. I don't own Bleach...

* * *

><p>Summary: Hikari lived a normal and hard life ever since she was ten. Little did she know everything would change when a certain person walk through the café door.<p>

Hikari is described as a girl with long black hair that went up to her waist and lavender eyes. She is very good at playing instruments. She works at a café in Karakura called "Serendipity" Two of her best friends are Ichigo Kurosaki and Megumi Aizawa. Megumi has dark blue hair and blue eyes. Ichigo has orange hair with brown eyes. Hikari has been Ichigo's friend since Middle School. Hikari met Megumi the first day at the café. The then became friends and all the three attend Karakura High School. Hikari knew Ichigo for so long but, never told her about is double life. Megumi didn't even know about it. So she never got to meet his other "FRIENDS" neither did Megumi. She only knew Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue, Chad, Uryu Ishida, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima and all of Orihime's friends. But, in Orihime's friends she was closer to Tatsuki and Ryo Kunieda. Hikari and Ryo would always read together and race each other.

(If you want to find out more. You have to read. P.S. I don't own BLEACH.)

**A Change in My World**

Chapter One: Everything Will Fall Into Place

6:00 pm

"Hello Sir, May I show you your seat?" Megumi said wearing an apron over a light purple dress. "Okay." The man said blushing.

"Megumi is really good." Their Manager said. "Megumi just does her job. But, we just love working here." Hikari said.

"It was a good decision to hire her." Their Manager said.

As Megumi was showing the man a seat and started to serve him. Another guy came in you could tell he was very built he was also very tall. He had black spiky hair and silver eyes. Three scars that went down his right eye. A tattoo with the number "69" on his left cheek as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek to the bridge of his nose. And a black chocker that had squares. There was one on his left arm. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt with jeans. He looked good in it. But, he really stood out.

"Wow… Talk about Hot." The other waitress that worked there said. "Whatever... Mai. He is so out of your lead." The waitress next to her said.

"Kohana you are just jealous." Mai said. "You'll be when I serve him." Kohana said.

These two were very competitive and always loved to wait on the hot guy that came in. They could drive a guy away though. But, they would never get fired because their business will lose costumers.

"No you're not I am." Mai said to Kohana.

"No." Kohana said.

"Yes." Mai said.

"No." Kohana said arguing to her.

"Yes." Mai said getting very angry.

"You're both not going to wait on him." Their Manager said.

"What why?" they both said in unison.

"Because I said so… Other costumers are waiting on you. Hikari will serve him." Manager said deciding things right away.

"Huh?" Hikari said turning to them.

"Go Hikari we have made him wait to long." Manager said pushing her.

"But… Let Megumi go." Hikari said.

"She's busy. Why your acting like you know him. Do you?" Manager said.

"No… Fine whatever." Hikari said walking toward his table. But, stopped when she was half way. She got a strange feeling. Like she couldn't even move but, she did. She walked up to the man with the same outfit like Megumi just blue. Mai was wearing red, Kohana had green.

"Hello… Sir what would you like to eat?" Hikari said giving him the menu and smiling.

"Hmm... An Ice Tea and the Green Tea Ice Cream." The man said.

"Coming right up... Sir " Hikari said walking away.

"That was really good." Manager said.

"Yeah… Yeah." Hikari said going to the back getting his order.

As she did a woman came inside. She had long and wavy strawberry blonde hair, icy blue eyes. It really surprised everyone… with her very large breasts. She wore a reddish brownish dress with a short jacket.

"There you are Shuuhei." She said jumping on him which made his head sink into her breasts.

"How did you find me?" The guy Shuuhei said pushing her off.

"Your reiatsu… was." The lady said as the Shuuhei man put his hand on her mouth. "We're in a public place Rangiku." The man said.

"Here you go." Hikari said giving him his order and when she got to the table she got the same feeling again but, brushed it off.

"Who's this Shuuhei your girlfriend?" The Rangiku lady said. "Rangiku we're in a café." Shuuhei said in a frustrated tone as he put the spoon of in his ice cream to eat it.

"Okay... What would you like to eat Madam?" Hikari asked.

The Rangiku lady looked at her and called her down, "Do you have any Saki?" She asked. The man then sent the spoon flying into her mouth flying into her mouth. "That's a bad idea..." The man said.

"Uhhu.. Shuuhei you dummy that gave me a brain freeze." She said rubbing her head.

"Can you give her and Ice Tea too and another spoon." He said to Hikari. "Okay coming right up." Hikari said leaving.

"Awwe... Whatever you drink Saki too. And when your drunk your worse than me." Rangiku said. "Just drink tea Rangiku." Shuuhei said as the Rangiku lady tried to eat his ice cream. But, he moved it away. She then dropped the spoon on the table and laid back into the chair.

"Fine…" She said crossing her hands and lifting her boobs higher.

"Here you go." Hikari said putting the ice tea next to the lady and giving the man the spoon. "Well thank you. How rude can I be? Hi my name is Rangiku Matsumoto." The lady said introducing herself.

"Oh… Hello is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hikari Yamamoto." Hikari said shaking Matsumoto's hand. "Shuuhei is she the Hika…" Matsumoto said as Hisagi hit her foot to stop her from talking.

"Oww." She said. "Sorry…" He said.

"Ugg that guy is Hisagi Shuuhei." She said introducing him.

"Hello." Hikari said to Hisagi. "Hi." He said as he put the spoon in his mouth.

"Don't be shy." Matsumoto said to Hisagi who was looking away. "Well if you'll excuse me. Just call if you need anything else." Hikari said.

"Hikari its time." Megumi said pulling her. "Well I hope you too enjoy the show." Hikari said as Megumi finally got her away from the table. Megumi pulled Hikari up to a stage at the side of the café. There was a piano and a microphone on it. Hikari sat down at the piano and played a beautiful melody and sang to it. The café was very quiet and all the costumers looked at the beautiful sound. It was very hard to not look.

"She's very good and her voice is so beautiful." Mastumoto said. "Yeah like I remember." Hisagi said but he was still looking away.

"Ugg… did you have to hit me?" Matsumoto asked. "She's doesn't know anything about that so can we drop it." Hisagi knows.

Then the music stopped and everyone clapped. People complemented her on her way off the stage. She walked to Matsumoto's table to ask if they needed anything.

"So are we all good here?" Hikari asked. That was very good Hikari." Matsumoto said.

"Thank You." Hikari said smiling. "Don't worry Shuuhei liked it much more then you think." Matsumoto said looking at him. Which he was still looking away eating his ice cream.

"Well next is my friend.. Megumi is very good at dancing.. She even makes her own music. Her parents own a big music company. But, she wanted to live life like this. But, her parents are nice so they said okay. Therefore, she gets to make her own music anytime. It's really good we even make a CD. But, we couldn't… no we won't sell it for money. We just made one for fun." Hikari said.

And as she said that they saw Megumi go on stage. A song came on it was hip-hop then classic and it was Hikari and Megumi singing. But, mostly Hikari, Megumi didn't really like singing.. Her dancing was a mix of Hip-Hop and Classical. Sometime she would even make her own style. But, they were never the same steps. Megumi's dance was finished and people did the same thing to her as they did to Hikari.

"How was I?" Megumi asked. "You were great." Hikari said tapping her shoulder.

"Yeah best dance moves I have seen in a while." Matsumoto said. "Oh… Thank you... Umm?" Megumi said wondering what the lady's name was.

"Oh... Rangiku Matsumoto. Nice to meet you." Matsumoto said. "Oh... Megumi Aizawa… Welcome." Megumi said shaking Matsumoto's hand.

"So what are you guys in town for? I mean if you don't mind me asking randomly." Megumi asked. "Well just taking a vacation." Matsumoto said but they were actually there to find out what was this weird reiatsu they were feeling. It was different from Ichigo's it was a very bad feeling though.

"Ohh... Are you guys in high school?" Hikari asked. "Yeah we are we were going to and apply." Matsumoto said.

"Your friend is awfully shy." Hikari said. "Ohh don't mind him... His name is Shuuhei Hisagi." Matsumoto said stepping on his foot to say "hi."

"Oww…Hi." Hisagi said then went back to eating.

"Girls can you come here for a moment." Manager asked waiting near the counter.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys. And hope we see you again." Hikari said nicely then walking away with Megumi.

"You know that was you're only chance right?" Matsumoto sad. "I can't just come out and tell her about it without explaining why we're even here." Hisagi said

The two were done talking to their manager and they went to the back to get ready to change and go home.

"He was cute." Megumi said to Hikari. "Really I didn't notice." Hikari said.

"Whatever you so noticed that guy Hikari." Megumi said. "Megumi I have a boyfriend already." Hikari said stopping her and standing at the side.

"Yeah I know that you know that I don't like him. Ichigo, Tatsuki and Ryo don't like him. Besides he's never around always coming back to school and out of school when you guys get to chummy. Who knows when he's coming back or what he's doing." Megumi said. "Well that was just mean." Hikari said walking away.

"Hikari wait I didn't mean that." Megumi said trying to catch up to her. But, she locked the door to the locker room.

7:00 pm.

Megumi left a note saying she was sorry. Hikari wasn't really mad at her because she knew that they didn't like him. And that he was hardly around. He was a playboy before he met her. The question was he still one. But, she really thinks he loves her. By the time Hikari got out everyone left except the Manager.

"Manager I'll be going now." Hikari said. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful." Her Manager said.

"I will." Hikari said.

Hikari left the café and started walking home. The streets were empty but she could have sworn that there was a man always around her. She bumped into him she got that same feeling like she did in the café. But, she couldn't move but she glanced back. And saw something… The man turned into a big ugly thing. It had a white mask that look like a star and a hole in its chest. It had a lot of stars on it. Hikari was scared and turned around. The thing moved closer Hikari thought it was going to attack her so she hit it with her bag.

"Hmm.. How did you do that? No human can hit me. Unless you're not a human but, a soul reaper. Finally something I can eat." The thing said as it went toward Hikari.

"Aaaaah." Hikari screamed as she fell to her knees and covered her face. She wondered why she wasn't dead. She looked up and saw a guy with a black sleeveless kimono. He had a sword at the monsters mouth. The thing moved back. And he jumped up and sliced it in half and it was gone. He looked at her and started to walk away. Hikari recognized him and she didn't really remember his name yet.

"Hey." Hikari said. "Hey." She said again as he ignored.

Hikari said a rock picked it up and threw it at his head.

"Oww." Hisagi said as he looked back and looked at her. "What are you?" Hikari asked.

Hisagi started to walk toward her. "Stay back. Now answer me what they hell was that thing? And just who the hell are you?" Hikari asked.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Hisagi said. "Then don't... I'll just figure it out myself." Hikari said.

"And it ain't Halloween anymore. So I would take off the lame disguise." Hikari said. "It's not a disguise." Hisagi said.

"What the hell was that?" Hikari asked. "That thing is called a hollow." Hisagi said.

"I can't talk about this with you just say thank you and I'll be going." Hisagi said as he started to walk away. "Wait…" Hikari asked.

"What?" He said. "I remember who you are now… you're that guy from this afternoon." Hikari said.

"Yes." He admitted. "Uhhh… Hisagi… Hisagi Shuuhei right?" Hikari said.

"Yes." He said. "What are you?" Hikari asked.

"I'm what you call a Shinigami." He said. "Shinigami?" Hikari said.

"Yes." He said.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." Hikari said as he helped her up.

"Why are you here?" Hikari asked. "I can't be seen talking to you." Hisagi said.

"Please… I want to know." Hikari said. "Hmm…" Hisagi sighed.

"Ohkay…I was sent here to figure out what was going on with all these hollows disappearing all a sudden." He said. "That thing that just attacked me a few minutes ago. There's more." Hikari asked.

"A lot more." Hisagi said.

"So where are you from?" Hikari asked another question. "You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?" Hisagi asked,

"Yeah and you didn't answer mine?" Hikari asked. "It's called Soul Society. It's known as Heaven to you humans." Hisagi said.

"What do you mean humans… weren't you one?" Hikari asked. "Yes but, that was a long time ago." Hisagi said.

"So how old would you be?" Hikari just had to ask. "Hmm... I don't know I've been like this for a long time." Hisagi said.

"Wow so you pretty old." Hikari said with a smile.

"Haha." Hisagi gave a fake laugh. "So who else is like you?" Hikari asked.

"A few others, that girl that was with me and someone like you… Umm… Ichigo.. something." Hisagi said. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah." Hisagi said. "No… I know him that's not possible." Hikari said.

"I know you do…" Hisagi said as he stopped. "What?" Hikari said as she was confused.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Hisagi said. "Yeah he's my best friend how could he not." Hikari said.

"Well I'll keep your secret. I guess I'll talk to Ichi tomorrow. Thanks Shuuhei." Hikari said with a smile which to Hisagi looked like she shined. Then there was an awkward moment.

"Bye." he said as they went their separate ways. Hikari got home she was just lucky that one of those things didn't show up again. She had a hard time sleeping. Thinking what this Soul Society looked like. She had a lot to ask Ichigo and why he never told her? But after that she had an even weirder dream…

She was in her mom's arm like she was still a baby. She looked around and saw her grandmother who was in someone's arms. She looked back at her mom and saw a man next to her.

"Dad?" She said. "She's adorable huh?" She heard her mom say.

Then she saw a little figure in front of her. Then right when everything was about to become clear she woke up…

Hikari sat up… looking so confused.

"What the heck was that?" Hikari said as she fell back and tried to dream about that again but couldn't.

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Rainfalls97 here!

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and continue to read one!

So here you go, Chapter 2:The Truth

PLEASE REVIEW! 3

Remember I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The truth!<p>

The next morning at school, Megumi was waiting for Hikari to come.

"Man where's Hikari?" Megumi said to herself. "I don't like him. Ichigo, Tatsuki and Ryo don't like him." Megumi thought back!

"I'm such an idiot." Megumi said then she saw a bunch of people in the hallway.

"You guys are such idiots." A small white-haired boy said in the hall. "Come on Taichou it's not that bad!" Matsumoto said.

"This isn't our first time here. How could you idiots forget the room number?" The boy said again!

"We'll just go around and look." A boy with red hair and a bunch of tattoos said.

"I am not walking around and getting all sweaty." Another boy who had black hair and a pretty face said.

"Maybe I'll just break down some walls." Now this guy had to be the one that attracted people. He was bold and had a fake wooden sword on his side.

"Don't be stupid Ikkaku. Now you idiots just ask someone." The boy said.

Matsumoto looked at Megumi and remembered her from the café. So she went up to her.

"Hello." Matsumoto said. "Hi." Megumi said.

"You two met?" The boy said. "Yes Taichou... I'll tell you later!" Matsumoto said.

"Can you tell me what room Ichigo Kurosaki is in?" Matsumoto asked. "I guess I can show, I was waiting for someone but I guess that person might not come. So I'll take you I'm heading there anyway." Megumi said.

"Thanks." Matsumoto said.

-Hikari's house…

"Man I'm late!" Hikari said putting on her other shoe. "With all the things about last night I forgot to set my alarm." She said to herself. Then she remembered back to the other night.

"I guess I wasn't dreaming about that thing. But what the heck was that dream?" Hikari said as she tied her shoe and grabbing her lunch then left. "I'm tired."

So Hikari locked the door and started her way to school.

-Back at school.

"Ichi... some people are here to see you?" Megumi said walking in.

"What?" Ichigo said turning around to see the bunch of people!

"Renji,Ikkaku,Yumichika,Matsumoto,Toshiro what are you guys doing here?" He asked. "It's captain Hitsugaya to you." The boy named Toshiro said.

"Captain? Aren't you kind of short for a captain?" Megumi said as he glared at her.

"Megumi! Ohh umm… he's the captain of their club!" Ichigo said. "But, wouldn't you just call him Pres or something. Whatever... Have you seen Hikari?" Megumi asked.

"No." he said.

-Hikari walking to school.

"Man I'm tired…I really couldn't sleep." Hikari said whipping her eyes as she was walking down the street to school. She accidently bumped into Hisagi who was wearing the same uniform but she didn't notice.

"Wow…we keep running into each other." Hisagi said. "Are you stalking me?" Hikari said in a funny tone.

"No… I can't find my way to Karakura High? Do you know where it is?" Hisagi asked. "Yeah I do!" Hikari said pointing to her uniform shirt saying, "Karakura High School."

"Right I didn't notice that." Hisagi said.

"So we'll walk together!" Hikari said. "Yeah." Hisagi said as he gave a smile.

So as they walked close to the school they got to talk.

"So you're really going ask Ichigo?" Hisagi said. "Yuppy, I just hope he doesn't try and avoid the question." Hikari said.

"So can I ask you something?" Hikari asked. "What's with the questions?" Hisagi said as he smiled.

"What is with you and questions?" Hikari asked. "Nothing... I was joking." Hisagi said.

"Wow you actually tell jokes!" Hikari said. "Funny, so what's the question?" Hisagi asked.

"That girl yesterday, was she your girlfriend?" Hikari asked with curious tone. "Why? Jealous?" Hisagi teased.

"Not even just curious." Hikari said. "Ah… and no she's just my friend." Hisagi said.

"I see." Hikari said. "So that thing... well hollow. Is it a human?" She asked.

"Well it was once, when they die and became a soul sometimes something happens then it becomes a hollow. It's complicated!" Hisagi said. "Ohh." Hikari said.

Then they finally arrived at school.

"Well we're here?" Hikari said. "Okay Thanks!" Hisagi said.

Then he walked in.

"Wait your going in?" Hikari asked. "Yeah." Hisagi said pointing to his uniform shirt.

"Ohh…right." Hikari said.

"Wait...Why?" Hikari asked again. "Ohh... my friends are here looking for Ichigo?" Hisagi said.

"Ohh." Hikari said. "Then just follow me I'm going there." She said. Then the warning bell for AM break rang.

"Crap! We have to run okay?" Hikari said grabbing his hand and running. "Why do we have to run?" Hisagi asked.

"AM Break is like our warning bell. We get 10 minutes to just chill. Just come on." Hikari asked.

-In the classroom

"Where the heck is Hikari?" Ichigo asked. "Well I have a feeling she's not going to come." Megumi said.

"Why not?" he asked. "Well…well I mentioned him again?" Megumi confessed.

"Megumi! What did I tell you?" Ichigo said. "Not to mention him." Megumi said as she put her head down like a little girl getting in trouble by her older brother.

"Now who knows what she'll do?" Ichigo said rubbing his head. "Ugg…I'll just go check her at lunch." He said.

Then 2 minutes later they arrived at the class.

"Sorry I'm late." Hikari said. "Hey." Hisagi said. Hikari didn't notice that she was still holding Hisagi's hand. Then they looked at each other and let go.

"Kari!" Ichigo said hugging her. "Hey Ichi." Hikari said.

"Hisagi?" Ichigo said. "Hey Ichigo!" Hisagi said waving.

"Why were you two together?" Ichigo asked looking at Hikari. "Ohh...he got lost. So I helped him find his way." Hikari said.

"Really? Lost?" Ichigo said as he looked at Hisagi who just turned away.

"Okay then." Ichigo said. "I need to talk to you." Hikari said to Ichigo.

"Sure what is?" he asked. "Not here." Hikari said.

"Hikari." Megumi said. "Ohh…hi Megumi." Hikari said.

"Listen I'm sorry about yesterday." Megumi said. "It's okay, I lot more things happen that what you said was the least of my problem." Hikari said.

"But still..." Megumi said. "It's okay I'm going to call him at lunch." Hikari confessed.

"What?" Megumi said. "Yeah, I was thinking of what you said. I... mi...miss him. But, I guess it won't work out between us huh? " Hikari said but her tone was as if she wasn't sure of what she was saying.

"Ohh..." Megumi said. "Hey Hikari did you finish that book?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah... Here you go." Hikari said going toward her and pulling out a book giving it to her.

"So why are you guys here? Is it that important that you had to come here?" Ichigo asked. "Since when do you ask a lot of questions Idiot." A girl said.

She was standing on the window. She was short and petite, pale skin, violet-colored eyes with black hair.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said with a very surprised expression. "Idiot." She said as she kicked him.

"Ichigo!" Hikari yelled. "He'll be fine, their always like that!" Matsumoto said.

"What the hell was that for!" Ichigo said yelling at her. "You haven't been answering my calls!" Rukia said yelling back at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said checking his phone. "Not that phone!" She said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Ichigo said gesturing to his classmates. "Fine..." Rukia said.

"Hi. We haven't met yet. I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said pulling her hand out. "Oh... Hi. I'm Hikari Yamamoto." Hikari said shaking her hand.

"So you're Hikari Yamamoto?" Rukia said as Toshiro and the others looked at her then at Hisagi. "Umm…yeah?" She said.

"Rukia." Ichigo said with a serious tone. "Sorry." She said.

"It's nice to meet you Hikari-san." Rukia said. "Please just Hikari." Hikari said as she looked confused.

"Okay." Rukia said. "Ohh... this is my friend Megumi Aizawa." Hikari said introducing them.

"Hi." Megumi said. "Hello." Rukia said.

"Everyone please sit." Their teacher said.

-Lunch time

"Hey what did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked as Hikari came out of her class. "Right." Hikari said rubbing her head.

"We have to talk in private." Hikari said pulling him away. So she toke him outside to the side.

"So what is it?" Ichigo asked. "Ichi.. I want to know the truth?" Hikari asked.

"What? What do you mean?" He said with a confused tone. "I was attacked yesterday Ichi." Hikari confessed.

"What!" Ichigo said grabbing her arms. "Who the hell was it! I'll kill them!" He said.

"Well it wasn't really a human? Well it was at first I guess. But the point is... why didn't you tell me you were a something called shinigami." Hikari said.

"What!" he said. "Ichigo you can't lie to me I already know. That you're a shinigami and so is Shuuhei."

"Shuuhei told you?" Ichigo asked with an irritated tone. "Yes." Hikari said.

"Okay I'll get back to that first did it get away. I'll kill that damn hollow." Ichigo said you could see the fury in his eyes.

"You don't need too… Shuuhei killed it. That's how I know he's one. Don't be mad at him he just protected me." Hikari said. "Thanks to him I'm still here." She said.

"Yeah and what are the odds he saved you?" Ichigo said quietly. "What?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo said. "I'm sorry I got you into that." He said.

"It's not your fault you have nothing to even do with it. I just want to know if it was the truth." Hikari asked.

"I'm sorry I guess I didn't think it was important." He said. "So it is true." she said.

"Yes it is." He said. "Okay that's all I want to know… Shit!" Hikari said.

"What!" he said. "I need to call Shin." Hikari said.

"Or…or we can talk more about me being a shinigami." Ichigo said trying to stop her. "Why? It's okay we'll talk later!" Hikari said running back to the classroom to get her phone.

"Damn." Ichigo said.

"I wonder why Ichi wanted to stop me. I guess I already know. Never mind." Hikari thought to herself.

She got to the classroom and pulled her phone out scrolled down her contacts. The phone started to ring…

"Hey Hikari." Hisagi said. "Hi Shuuhei." Hikari said.

"Who are you calling?" Hisagi asked. "My boyfriend." Hikari said.

"Ohh..." Hisagi said.

"Hello." You could hear a voice on the phone say. "Hello." Hikari said speaking into the phone.

"Ohh…it's you Hikari." You could hear the voice say. "Ohh... sorry was this a bad time." Hikari said.

"No. I have something to say." He said. "Yeah…me too." She said.

"Well I'll see you later Hikari." Shuuhei said. "Ohh bye." She said.

"Who's that?" Shin asked. "Ohh...that was my classmate Shuuhei." Hikari said.

"Ohh..." he said. "So what were you going to say?" she said.

"Right... I'm coming back." Shin said. "What?" Hikari said with a completely shocked tone.

"I'm coming back to Japan." Shin said. "Really that's great!" Hikari said.

"So what were you going to say?" Shin asked. "Ohh right… well I will be straight-forward. It's not going to work out." Hikari said.

"Hikari! What?" Shin said. "I know you coming back but, I can't do a long-distance relationship that happens like every 6 months. This is a new record for you. You've been gone for 1 year already. The not really constant calls back and forth, I just can't do this anymore." Hikari said.

"But, I'm coming back." Shin said. "I know and I'm sorry." Hikari said.

"Please give me 1 more chance." Shin said. "Shin this is like the 4th time and your asking for another." Hikari said leaving the classroom and going outside.

"I know but, it's just my mom keeps moving around for work." Shin said. "I know... but you could stay with your dad!" Hikari said.

"You know that my mom doesn't get along with him." Shin said. "But you do!" Hikari said.

"Sweetie please?" Shin said. "Ugg… whatever prove me wrong and that we should keep dating." Hikari said.

"Okay... I'm coming tomorrow afternoon." Shin said. "Okay." Hikari said as she said goodbye and hung up.

"Hikari you're so dumb." Hikari thought to herself as she fell down the wall.

"Hikari?" Hisagi said. "Ohh...hey." Hikari said.

"You okay?" Hisagi asked. "Yeah! What's up?" Hikari asked.

"Ohh Ichigo is looking for you?" Hisagi said. "Okay!" Hikari said.

"Hey Shuuhei, can I ask you something?" Hikari said. "Sure!" Hisagi said.

"If your boyfriend keeps moving and always asks for another chance? Should you give them another?" Hikari asked. "Umm… first I wouldn't have a boyfriend? I'm not gay." He said.

"Aha!" They both laughed.

"Sorry I meant boyfriend or girlfriend." She said. "Okay and well honestly I'm not the best to ask...Sorry." Hisagi said.

"Ohh... Okay." Hikari said. "But, if this person kept moving a lot then I don't think they should. That's my opinion anyway!" Hsagi said.

"Okay... Thanks!" Hikari said as she was walking with him but thinking too.

-Hikari and Shuuhei got back to the classroom.

"Why are you two always together?" Megumi asked. "Shut up." Hikari said.

"So Kari what happen?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah… I have news?" Hikari said in a confused tone.

"Good or bad?" Ichigo asked. "Shin is coming back." Hikari said as she looked up.

"So bad news." Ichigo asked really quiet. "What? When?" Megumi asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Hikari said.

"Ohh..." Ichigo said.

"Okay everyone take your seats." Their teacher said opening his book.

-The end of school... Ichigo met Hikari and Megumi at the entrance of the school.

* * *

><p>Hey so what did you think... How is it so far?<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I really hope everyone likes this chapter...:) I did my best on this one. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

P.S. I DON'T OWN BLEACH.

hope you LOVE it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Dinner and A SONG<p>

"Hikari you have to work right?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah… Megumi and I are working late today. You're still coming over tonight though right?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I'll drop you guys there." Ichigo said.

"Would you like to hold our hands too?" Megumi teased. "Ahaa… you're so funny." He said.

So they talked more and when they got to Serendipity. Ichigo saw his sisters waiting outside.

"Yuzu, Karin what are you doing here?" Ichigo said. "Calm down Onii-chan." Yuzu said.

"You two came here without dad knowing again didn't you?" Ichigo said. "We left him a note." Karin said.

-At Ichigo's house.

Dear Dad,

We left somewhere don't bother looking for us. We're gonna be with Onii-chan. And don't call the police again saying we we're kidnapped. You really looked stupid. We'll be home later Dad.

Love Karin and Yuzu.

"They always leave!" Their dad said crying.

"Hey Rin. Hi Zuzu." Hikari said smiling. "You're still calling me that!" Karin said.

"I love your nickname." Hikari said. "Yeah it's a simple nickname Karin." Yuzu said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo said. "Well I wanted to ask Hikari if she was still up to helping me with those soccer tricks." Karin asked.

"Yeah and I wanted to ask if she will still teach me the recipe?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course I'll still help you guys." Hikari said hugging them. "But, I have to work right now, just come with Ichi to my place tonight okay!" Hiakri said.

"Okay." They both said. "Thanks for dropping us Ichi… See you later." Megumi said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"No problem." He said. "Bye Ichi." Hikari said as she kissed his cheek.

"Take them home safe okay." Hikari said hugging them one last time and saying bye.

Then Hikari and Megumi went inside.

They worked until 8:30 PM.

"Ichi sorry we kind of stayed longer then intended." Hikari said talking to him on the phone. "Don't worry and sorry Kari something came up we can't make it." Ichigo said.

"Really... Is everything okay?" Hikari asked. "Yeah it's okay, maybe tomorrow." Ichigo suggested.

"What about Rin and Zuzu?" Hikari asked. "Its okay I told them not tonight… they understand." Ichigo said.

"Kay...bye." Hikari said hanging up the phone. "What happen?" Megumi asked.

"Ichi can't make it." Hikari said. "Really?" Megumi said.

"Yeah so you still want to come over?" Hikari asked. "No it's okay... we worked hard. Let's just rest but, I'll see you tomorrow!" Megumi said.

"Okay!" Hikari said waving bye and they walked home.

"Man now I'm bored." Hikari thought to herself. "Hikari?" Shuuhei said.

"Okay now I'm getting freaked out." Hikari said. "Yeah." He said.

"Are you sure you're not a starker?" Hikari said. "I'm sure... I just happen to walk this way!" Hisagi said.

"Okay… umm can I ask you something?" Hikari asked. "Wow you really do like questions." Hisagi said.

"No… I just have a lot to ask." Hikari said. "Okay so what did you want to ask?" Hisagi said.

"Could you come to my place?" Hikari asked. "Huh?" Hisagi said with a surprised face.

"Ohh… not like that... I just mean… Ichi canceled on me and this morning before I came to school I kind of cooked the food already and I wouldn't want the food to go to a waste!" Hikari said clearing things up. "Ohh… Sure!" Hisagi said.

"Okay it's this way." Hikari said walking next to him. "Okay." Hisagi said.

-So they arrived to Hikari's house.

"Just make yourself comfortable. I need to go change out of this." Hikari said. "Okay." Hisagi said sitting down.

There we lots of pictures on a shelf, but there were only her mother, grandmother and her. No father, grandfather or brother. And there were pictures with her friends and one picture with her boyfriend. Shin had red eyes and black hair.

"Okay... Shuuhei can you help me real quick." Hikari yelled from the kitchen. "Sure." Hisagi said getting up and walking to her kitchen.

"What's up?" Hisagi asked. "Can you get the mix on the top shelf? I forgot to add it in." Hikari asked.

"Sure." Hisagi said reaching up to the shelf. The shelf was pretty high up for Hikari to reach. "Hey why is it so high up for you to reach?" Hisagi asked.

"That's because Ichi helps me shop and he puts it away. I can't reach it because he puts things so high up." Hikari said. "Did you and Ichigo like have a thing before?" Hisagi asked.

"Oww." Hikari said as she accidentally burned her finger. "Owww…oww..oww." Hikari cried.

"Are you okay?" Hisagi asked. "Yeah I just burned my finger." Hikari said.

"Sorry… I guess that was my fault." Hisagi apologized. "No...It's not... it's was mine. Can you grab the first aid kit in the closet?" Hikari asked.

Hisagi hurried to the closet and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Here." Hisagi said pulling out a bandage. "Thanks." Hikari said.

"Okay let me see." Hisagi asked as he gently pulled her hand toward him. "Ouch." Hikari said.

"Sorry… okay gentle." He said as he carefully put it on. "Thank You." She said.

"Better?" Hisagi asked. "Yeah a little bit." Hikari said.

"Sorry let me finish cooking." Hikari said. "You just go and make yourself comfortable." She said.

"No I feel guilty, I'll help you." Hisagi said. "Okay thanks." Hikari said.

"No problem." Hisagi said.

Hikari was finishing cooking with the help of Hisagi.

"You know I usually don't like cooking with other but, you're okay." Hikari said. "Aha! Thanks." He said smiling.

They finally finished cooking then her and Hisagi started to eat.

"So did you two?" Hisagi said. "Who?" Hikari said.

"You and Ichigo?" Hisagi said. "No... We've been friends since middle. He's treated me like a sister ever since." Hikari said.

"What about your mom and dad?" Hisagi said. "Well... I've never known my dad then one day my mom just left." Hikari said.

"That's why I'm leaving alone." Hikari said. "Sorry… I didn't mean to pry." Hisagi said.

"It's okay… don't worry. I've been asked that a lot. Can you do me a favor? Don't tell anyone.. I'm leaving alone. Most people think I'm living with my mom." Hikari said.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul?" Hisagi said. "I guess you're also wondering about why I'm with such a boyfriend huh?" Hikari said.

"Well kind of." Hisagi said. "Well we got together like a year after I met Ichi. We've been dating for 2 years already. But, ever since he left 1 year ago we haven't really spent time together." Hikari said.

"Well maybe things will work out." Hisagi said. "I doubt it." Hikari said.

"If he really likes you he'll find a way to work it out." Hisagi said. "Maybe." Hikari said.

"It's nice talking to you." Hikari said. "Yeah." Hisagi said.

Then over the TV Hikari's favorite song came on.

"I love this song come and dance with me." Hikari said getting up and pulling Hisagi.

"I'm not a good dancer." Hisagi said. "Come on. Please" Hikari said.

"I can't." Hisagi said. "Come on… You'll be fine." Hikari said as Hisagi agreed.

"Okay put your hands here." Hikari said putting his hands on her waist. "Then I put mine here." She said putting her hands around his shoulders.

"See you're doing great." Hikari said. "Well I have a good teacher." Hisagi said as they looked each other in the eye.

"Thanks." Hikari said. "You're Welcome." Hisagi said.

He almost stepped on Hikari's foot.

"Sorry." Hisagi said. "It's okay; you know how to make a dance fun." Hikari said.

Hikari laughed from Hisagi's expressions.

Then Hisagi helped Hikari clean up.

"So your favorite song?" Hisagi said. "What about it?" Hikari said.

"Why is it your favorite?" Hisagi said. "I know… it's you and your boyfriend's song right?" Hisagi said.

"Actually no… I've never once danced with him during that song. He doesn't like it." Hikari said.

"Ohh sorry… so why is it your favorite?" Hisagi asked again. "Ohh… well the first day I worked at the café. There was this guy who just walked in played that song. I turned around and we just looked at each other. I never got to see his face only his eyes I couldn't really see who he was since we were far away. But somehow I felt like we were connected. Ever since that day I would play that song but he never came back."Hikari explained.

"I see." Hisagi said. "Yeah I know that sounds kind of corny." Hikari said.

"Aha! No. It's sweet." Hisagi said. "Yeah." Hikari said.

Everything was clean and it was getting late.

"Well I better go." Hisagi said. "Okay… thanks again. That was fun!" Hikari said.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Hisagi said. "Okay." Hikari said.

"Maybe we could do this again." Hikari said. "Yeah." Hisagi said.

"That was really fun... But why do I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a big disaster." Hikari thought to herself.

Hikari then got ready for bed and tried to prepare herself for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think? I really hope you liked it? Aha :)<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

So its a late chapter. I still hope you continue reading.

Ps. I DON'T OWN BLEACH.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Amusement Park Date<p>

The next morning Hikari got dressed for school. She would have to meet Shin at the airport in the afternoon. So, she made sure her house was clean. She decided to buy amusement park tickets before she went to the airport. So they can go spend time together. She made sure she toke off work and everything was set.

-After School

"Kari... Where you are going?" Megumi asked. "Oh... Shin's coming and I said that I would meet him at the airport." Hikari said.

"Can I follow? I need to pick up something on the way there." Megumi asked. "Sure." Hikari said.

"Ichi are you busy?" Hikari yelled. "Umm… actually yeah, I have something to do... Sorry Kari." Ichigo said.

"Okay… bye then." Hikari said as her and Megumi left.

"He's really busy with all those new kids." Megumi said. "Yeah I know… but if there his friends. Then we have to be nice." Hikari said.

"Yeah… hey did you see short white haired guy?" Megumi said. "I know… he's adorable. Is he sure he's in high school?" Hikari said.

"Well all I know is he's tiny!" Megumi said.

Soon Megumi had to leave because she stopped by a shop.

Hikari stopped by the amusement park and bought two tickets. Then she arrived at the airport. She waited for 30 minutes for Shin to come. Then he finally arrived.

"Hi!" Shin said as he hugged her. "Hey… what toke you so long?" Hikari said.

"Ohh… umm… my plane just landed." Shin said. "But, your plane landed 10 minutes ago." Hikari questioned.

"Well... sorry…" Shin said as he hugged her. "Well... okay." Hikari said as she pulled away.

"So I cleared my whole day, and I was wondering if you would want to go somewhere?" Hikari asked.

"Umm... I can't… my dad wants me too met him at the house." Shin said. "So I cleared my whole day for nothing." Hikari said.

"I'm sorry honey… you should have just called me too ask." Shin said. "Whatever." Hikari said walking away.

"Wait… tomorrow… how about that?" Shin said. "NO! Shin you said you would try and work this out?" Hikari said.

"I'm sorry… I know…but I got to go. I'll call you!" Shin said as he got into a car and drove away.

"God!" Hikari said.

So Hikari started to walk back. Then she ran into Hisagi again.

"Okay…we really have to stop doing that!" Hikari said as she smiled. "Yeah… I guess we just drawn to each other." Hisagi said.

"Aha." Hikari laughed. "So where are you going?" Hisagi asked.

"Well Shin came back and I bought two amusement park tickets to go with him but, he canceled. So I have no idea what to do with these two tickets." Hikari said. "I can go with you." Hisagi asked.

"Huh?" Hikari said. "Well I love amusement parks." Hisagi said with a smile.

"Well… since I can't return them. Sure, okay let's go." Hikari said. "Okay!" Hisagi said.

So they walked to the amusement park and gave the lady their tickets.

"So what shall we ride first?" Hikari asked. "Hmm… I don't know, what do you feel like riding?" Hisagi asked.

"I guess the rollercoaster!" Hikari said.

So they went to ride the rollercoaster.

"I have to say that was fun!" Hikari said. "Yeah… it was, so what next?" Hisagi asked.

"Umm… how about we ride the bumper cars?" Hikari asked. "Okay!" Hisagi said.

So they rode the bumper cars and then they rode the other rides.

"You want something to eat" Hisagi asked. "Sure." Hikari said.

So they went to buy some corndogs and drinks. They sat down under a tree and started to eat.

"So why couldn't your boyfriend make it?" Hisagi asked. "He said he had to meet his dad at home." Hikari said her face become sad.

"Well… why didn't he just cancel with his dad to hang out with you?" Hisagi asked. "I don't know… honestly he says he'll try but doesn't." Hikari said.

"So why are you still with him?" Hisagi asked. "I don't know… when we first got together it was fun. But with him leaving a lot, I feel like it's just not working out! I guess I'm trying to convince myself I still love him." Hikari confessed.

"But I'm glad he didn't come, because I got to spend some more time with you?" Hikari said smiling. "Yeah!" Hisagi said.

"So you've never met your dad?" Hisagi asked. "Yeah… I don't even know his name; my mom didn't tell me anything. But my grandmother did show me something of my grandfather... It was the necklace of a sign that meant forever, it had one heart in the middle and 12 stars. But, one day I woke up and my mom and grandmother were gone. I was 10 so I went to live with our neighbor. When I turned 12 I started living on my own." Hikari confessed.

"I'm sorry… you really lived a hard life but, who else knows about this?" Hisagi asked. "Only Ichi and Megumi mostly, it happen a while ago." Hikari said.

"Well we still have to ride the Ferris wheel!" Hikari said. "Okay let's go!" Hisagi said.

Hisagi got up and held his hand out. Hikari looked up at his hand and smiled she grabbed his hand.

"Wow he's the first guy to ever do that to me on a date." Hikari thought to herself.

"Umm… hold on I got to go to the restroom." Hisagi said after he helped Hikari up.

"Sure." Hikari said as he left.

Hikari waited as these guys came up to her.

"Hey." One of them said. "Umm hi." Hikari said.

"So did you come here alone?" Another guy said. "No I'm not." Hikari said.

"Hey, why don't you hang out with us until your boyfriend comes back?" He said as he grabbed her arm. "GET OFF OF ME!" Hikari yelled as the guy grip got tighter.

"She said get off!" Hisagi said. "So you must be her boyfriend!" The guy said as he left go of her and was about to punch him.

He missed and Hisagi punched his stomach. A few minutes later all the guys got hurt by Hisagi and ran away.

"Are you okay?" Hisagi asked. "I'm fine… Thanks for saving me...again." Hikari said.

"Sorry if that was awkward." Hisagi said. "What do you mean awkward?" Hikari asked.

"You know them thinking that I was your boyfriend!" Hisagi said. "Ohh… hey can I ask you a favor?" Hikari asked.

"Sure what's up?" Hisagi said. "Can you pretend to be my boyfriend; I mean I am kind of getting irritated with people looking at me?" Hikari asked.

"Umm… sure!" Hisagi said. "Are you sure this won't be weird?" Hikari said.

"Think of it as me helping out Shin by making sure no one bothers you!" Hisagi said. "Okay?" Hikari said.

"So, ready to go to the Ferris wheel?" Hisagi said as he held out his hand. "Okay!" Hikari said as she held his hand.

"Awe… look at those two?" A girl said. "What?" Her friend said.

"Aren't they adorable?" She said. "Well they don't totally look like their dating." Her friend said.

"You know if you want to sell it, we need to make this more convincing?" Hisagi said to Hikari. "Right." Hikari said as Hisagi put his arm around her shoulder and Hikari held his hand then she leaned her head on his arm.

"I guess they are dating." That girls friend said. "Ugg why won't my boyfriend hold me like that." She said."

"Uhh sorry." Hikari said as she left go. "It's okay." Hisagi said.

Hikari and Hisagi started to walk to the Ferris wheel.

"How many... two!" The lady at the ride said. "Okay you can go ahead and take a seat!" She said.

"Wow the view is so beautiful!" Hikari said. "Yeah it is." Hisagi said as he looked at Hikari.

"Huh?" Hikari said as she looked at him. "The view I mean." Hisagi said as he looked down.

"Ohh." Hikari said as she looked back.

"The sunset is incredible." Hikari pointed out. "Yeah." Hisagi said as he looked at it.

"Makes you want to stay up here forever." Hikari said.

A few minutes later they were just two carts from the bottom. It stopped….

"I'm sorry, but we're having some problems please remain seated!" The lady said.

"I wonder what happen." Hikari said as she kind of stood up. The cart shook and she was about to fall.

"Hikari!" Hisagi said as he stood up.

Hisagi grabbed her arm but that caused her to fall on him. They got caught up in the moment and kissed. The ride started to move and it was their turn to get off. Hikari realized what she had done and right when they opened the door she got up and ran out. Hisagi still on the floor noticed what a sign said in the cart. It said…

"Everything Will Fall Together When A Kiss Is Shared."

"What did I do?" Hisagi said as he got off. "What just happen?" Hikari questioned herself.

Hikari left the park and ran all the way to the river and called Megumi.

"Hello." Megumi said. "Megumi I need to talk to you?" Hikari said.

"What's up? How's Shin?" Megumi said trying to make a conversation. "I can't talk about this over the phone can you meet me at the river under the bridge?" Hikari asked.

"Okay… I'll be there in 10 minutes." Megumi said. "Okay… come quick." Hikai said.

"Sure." Megumi said as she hung up the phone and started her way to the river.

-10 minutes later

"Hey what's up?" Megumi asked. "I did something?" Hikari said.

"What?" Megumi said in a curious tone. "I..." Hikari said.

"You?" Megumi said. "I… I kissed Shuuhei" Hikari confessed.

"What! When?" Megumi yelled. "Today… you see I got tickets to the amusement park but Shin said he couldn't go. Then I ran into Hisagi and we decided to go together. Then when we were on the Ferris wheel the ride suddenly stopped and…" Hikari said not being able to say it.

"What?" Megumi said. "And I fell on him… then we got caught up in the moment. So I kissed him but I felt different." Hikari said.

"What do you mean different?" Megumi asked. "I felt like… I've never felt like this when I kiss Shin. I felt like…" Hikari said as Megumi cut her off.

"Like you… Like Hisagi now…" Megumi said. "Well yeah… but no… I mean the only time I felt like this was when I first started to date Shin. But when I kissed Hisagi, my heart was pounding… and like I didn't want to let go of him. But I realized I'm dating Shin!" Hikari said.

"When I kissed him I felt like we we're connected." Hikari said. "Huh? Nevermind." Megumi said.

"So what are you going to do?" Megumi said. "I don't know I had more fun with Shuuhei in a few hours then in my entire relationship with Shin!" Hikari said.

"Well are you going to tell Shin?" Megumi asked. "No… no way. I want to be with Shin but I think I might have something for Shuuhei! But, I can't tight. I can't break up with Shin and I don't really know Shuuhei." Hikari said.

"I guess I'll find out what to do tomorrow! I just don't know how to act around Shuuhei anymore!" Hikari said. "Well I'll call you tomorrow morning and we'll walk to school together." Megumi said.

"Okay! Bye." Hikari said. "Bye." Megumi said as they went their ways.

-Hikari arrived home and went to bed.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? I hope you did. Still a beginner at writing so yeah. Review if you want.<p>

-Rainfalls97


	5. Chapter 5

So I know it's been so long since i've done an upload. I apologize i've been very busy lately. And a family situation came up. But i still hope you like it.

PS. I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Secret Their Keeping From Me<p>

It was morning and Hikari got up very early.

Ring, ring, her phone went.

"Hello?" Hikari asked. "Hi… so you're up?" Megumi said.

"Yeah I kind of didn't get any sleep!" Hikari said. "Will you relax everything will be fine! So I'll be there in like 15 minutes. Get ready!" Megumi said.

"Okay!" Hikari said as she ate breakfast and got ready.

Knock knock

"Coming!" Hikari yelled.

Knock knock

"Hold on." Hikari said.

Knock knock

"Megumi I said…" Hikari stopped as she saw Shin.

"Hey babe!" Shin said. "Shin what are you doing here?" Hikari said.

"So I felt bad about yesterday so I'm going with you to school?" Shin asked. "Umm actually... I'm going with Megumi… I'll see you there!" Hikari said about to close the door!

"Hikari… are you okay?" Shin asked. "I'm fine but I just really need to talk to Megumi." Hikari said.

"Hikari is this about yesterday?" Shin asked. "NO… WHY DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING?" Hikari said.

"Umm… no, are you sure you okay." Shin asked. "I'm fine. Bye Shin." Hikari said as she closed the door.

-5 minutes later

Knock knock

"Shin didn't you leave…" Hikari said as she opened the door to see Hisagi.

"Shuuhei?" Hikari said. "Hey." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. Can I come in?" Hisagi said.

"Umm sure." Hikari said as she let him in. "So listen about yesterday…"Hisagi said.

"Umm… can we pretend that never happen." Hikari said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." He said. "Huh?" Hikari said.

"Can we just be friends?" Hisagi said. "Ohh." Hikari said.

"I'm fine with that but was it that bad?" Hikari asked she felt like she had too.

"No it's not that it's just I know you don't want to throw away your relationship with Shin." Hisagi said.

"Right?" Hikari said. "You two have a good thing going." Hisagi said.

"Yeah. I guess." She said. "I just don't want to be the complication in your relationship." He said.

"Ohhh." She said. "So I'll see you?" Hisagi said leaving.

"See you? You make it sound like you're not going to school?" Hikari asked. "Ohh I'm not." Hisagi said.

"Oh is everything okay?" Hikari asked. "Yeah I just have plans that's all."Hisagi said.

"Ohh okay so you're not leaving just to get away from me?" Hikari said. "What did I just say?" Hikari thought to herself.

"No it's not that." Hisagi said. "*Sigh* Me and my friends are going back to the Soul Society." Hisagi said.

"Why?" Hikari asked. "Hikari I'm sorry I just really have some business to take care of!" Hisagi said.

"Of course."Hikari said. "I don't mean to sound mean." Hisagi said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Hikari said as she smiled. "It's just the less you know the safer you are." Hisagi said.

"I can't see you get hurt." He said. "Okay." She said.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that.'" Hisagi said as he started out.

"Sorry about what I said. I guess I'm straight-forward." Hikari said. "Well that's what makes you… you." Hisagi said.

"Well Bye."Hikari said. "Yeah. Bye!" Hisagi said.

"When will you come back?" Hikari asked. "I'm not sure." Hisagi said.

"Okay." Hikari said as she hugged him before he left. "Promise you'll come back?" Hikari said as she felt Hisagi hug her waist tight. Then back to reality… as they let go.

"I Promise." Hisagi said as he rubbed her head which made her smile. Then he left.

-5 minutes later.

"Hikari?" Megumi yelled through the house. "Hey you ready?" She asked.

Hikari was just sitting on the couch.

"Umm yeah." Hikari said as she got up. "What's wrong?" Megumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked. "Hikari we've been friends since we met in the Café. So what's wrong?" Megumi asked.

"Well I'm not sure, I just think today will be very different." Hikari said.

"Well we should get to school!" Megumi said. "Yeah." Hikari said.

They walked to school. They saw Ichigo he was with Rukia.

"Ichi!" Hikari yelled as she ran to hug him. "Hi Kari." Ichigo said opening his arms and hugging her.

"Hi Rukia." Megumi said. "Hello." She said.

"So where's Shin?" Ichigo asked. "I'm not sure he said he was going to come." Hikari said.

"What about all those new students?" Hikari asked. "Ohh Umm… their leaving for a while." Rukia said.

"Ohh." Hikari said. "So I'm surprise to see you two together." Megumi said.

"Why?" Ichigo said. "What I can't think out loud." Megumi said as she turned away.

"Aha!" Hikari said as she laughed. "Guess Who?" Shin said as he covered Hikari's eyes.

"Hi Shin." Hikari said. "How'd you know?" He said.

"Lucky guess." She said as he kissed her but they both knew something was wrong . "Hmm." Shin said but brushed it off.

And he hugged her waist but Hikari looked kind of uncomfortable.

"Hey Ichigo."Shin said. "Sup Shin!" Ichigo said.

-Megumi looked at Ichigo like she wanted him to give Shin a clue to let go.

"Umm… Kari we have to plan for Rukia's birthday." Ichigo said. "Huh?" Hikari said.

"Come on."He said as he grabbed her and Rukia. "Your birthday is coming up?" Hikari asked as she looked at Rukia who was also being dragged with.

"No."Rukia whispered and shook her head.

Hikari looked back at Shin who had a weird look on his face.

"Of course." Shin said as he caught up with some friends.

"Ichi!" Hikari yelled as they stopped. "I kind of see this is a brother and sister moment. We're gonna go." Megumi said as Rukia said as she said bye and punched Ichigo.

"Hikari?" Ichigo said. "Ichi… I'm trying to work things out with him." Hikari confessed.

"I'm sorry. Kari you just looked so weird when he hugged you." Ichigo said. "No I didn't." Hikari said.

"Come on we're best friends, we're family. I know something is on your mind."Ichigo said.

"Ichi… I don't know. Shin and I have been dating for a while and I feel bad." Hikari said.

"Feel bad? About what?"Ichigo asked. "I guess I have to tell you?" Hikari said.

"What?" Ichigo said. "I… I umm… I kissed Shuuhei." Hikari said.

"WHAT?" Ichigo said. "Ichi I'm sorry. Don't get mad at him I was the one, I guess." Hikari said.

"Okay. I'll deal with that later." Ichigo said.

Then the bell rang.

"Well we're heading to work." Hikari said. "Okay. Bye!" Ichigo said as he hugged them and they left.

"What's wrong Ichigo?' Rukia said. "I need to talk with Hisagi."Ichigo said.

-Later that night.

"The signal is coming from the way." Rukia said as she was riding on Ichigo's back. "Why can't you just run by yourself?" He asked.

"I'm tired so just shut up and hurry up." Rukia said. "Okay." Ichigo said as he went faster.

A few minutes later.

"Wait the signal's gone." Rukia said. "What?" Ichigo said.

"I don't know it just disappeared." She said as she got off Ichigo's back to show him. "Maybe one of the guys got it." Ichigo said.

"No… I still feel its reiatsu." Rukia said. "Yeah… I do too. But it's very faint." Ichigo said.

"We should still check it out." She said. "Okay let's go." Ichigo said as they went.

-Hikari and Megumi

It's was closing time and Hikari was just cleaning up the rest of the tables.

"Hey." Megumi said. "Ohh hi." Hikari said as she put cups on the tray.

"So is Shin coming to pick you up?" Megumi asked. "Umm… no he's not. I haven't talk to him since this morning." Hikari said.

"Ohh… so maybe Hisagi will pick you up?" Megumi teased. "He's not." Hikari said as she put the tray down slowly and put the rest of the dishes on it.

"Are you okay you looked down?" Megumi said. "Shuuhei came to visit me this morning." Hikari said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Megumi asked. "I didn't know what to say?" Hikari said.

"What happen?" Megumi said. "He just came over to talk and said he's leaving." Hikari said.

"Leaving?" Megumi said. "Yeah." Hikari said.

"How long?" Megumi said. "I don't know." Hikari said.

"I think you need to get your mind off things." Megumi said. "Huh?" Hikari said.

"Like go to a spa?" Megumi suggested. "Nah I'm okay." Hikari said.

"Well I need to go wash these dishes." Hikari said. "Kay I'm gonna go get ready." Megumi said.

-Hikari went to the kitchen

"Hi Kenta!" Hikari said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hi Hikari!" Kenta said.

Kenta is the café's chef. He's the only guy working at the café. He is very fun to be around, he makes people laugh. Kenta has light brown hair and golden eyes.

"So whose walking you home?" Kenta asked. "Ohh no one." Hikari said washing the dishes.

"What about that boyfriend of yours?" He asked. "Ohh I don't know." Hikari said.

"Ohh… girl if he doesn't act like your 'BF' then he's gonna get it." He said. "No there's no need for that." Hikari said.

"Well he better treat you right before he meets me." He said. "You know you always make me laugh." Hikari said.

"That's cause I know just what to say!" He said. "Aha yeah!" Hikari said.

"So remember if you need anything I'm here!" He said. "Okay!" Hikari said.

"You're great to talk too!" Hikari said. "Why cause I'm gay!" Kenta said.

Yes Kenta is gay. But he's the kind of guy you would want as your best friend. He gives great advice and gets along with everyone he works with.

"No!" Hikari said. "Because you are just a great person to talk, you know how to make me feel better." Hikari said.

"Awe… I'm flattered." He said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Hikari said.

"Ohkay bye!" He said. "Bye!" Hikari said as went to get Megumi and leave.

-Ichigo and Rukia

"Well it should be right here?" She said. "But where… there's nothing?" Ichigo asked then he saw Hisagi and Matsumoto.

"Hisagi, Matsumoto." Ichigo said. "Did that hollow pass you Ichigo?" Matsumoto said.

"No." He said. "Damn!" Hisagi said.

"I don't know it just keeps disappearing." Matsumoto said. "We lost it about half a mile back." She said.

"Well maybe if we head back we'll find it." Rukia said. "Okay let's go." Ichigo said.

They started their way back. The girls ran ahead while Ichigo talked to Hisagi.

"Hikari told me what happen between you two." Ichigo said to Hisagi. "What are you talking about?" Hisagi said.

"Don't play dumb Hisagi… I know that you two kissed." Ichigo said. Hisagi stayed quiet for a moment.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Ichigo asked. "I'm sorry we just got caught up in the moment that's all." He said.

"Hisagi I don't need to tell her the truth. She'll be so broken and you kissing her won't make anything any easier." Ichigo said.

"I know… But you also know I can't just leave her." He said. "You know how I feel about her." Hisagi said.

"You don't think I don't know that." Ichigo said. "I would give anything for her to not be with Shin. But things will just start to get complicated if she's knows the truth." Ichigo added.

"She needs to stick with what she thinks happen. She can't know the truth." Ichigo said. "You know better than anyone that one day she's going to find out." Hisagi said.

"I was told to keep her safe and keep her from finding out the truth and that's what I'm doing." Ichigo said. "And what if she finds out? What's going to happen then? Are they just gonna do what they did before." Hisagi said.

"Don't remind me okay. I heard what happened one time to many." Ichigo said. "Hiding the truth from her isn't going to last, she will figure it out and when she does I don't want to be there if they decide to do the same thing they did when she was little." Hisagi said as he left one too many word come out.

"Ichigo you need to know that ever since I met her I've been in l…" Hisagi said as he caught Ichigo's glare as if he didn't want him finishing that sentence.

"Hisagi stop… she already knows about us. I can't have her find out more." Ichigo said. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I finally got to talk to her again I just forgot about everything." Hisagi said.

"Just promise me you won't let her find out what really happen." Ichigo said. "Fine." Hisagi said.

"But I have one question?" Hisagi said. "What?" Ichigo said.

"What happens if she finds out? How do you think she will act?" Hisagi said. "That's why she won't find out." Ichigo said.

"Okay. We're here." Matsumoto said. "Wait I know this street."Ichigo said.

Ichigo looked down to see Hikari. She was walking up the stairs. She lived in a two story house the front door was at the top. She pulled out the keys, put her bag on the ground and was going to open the door. Rukia was right the hollow did return. It was on the side of her house. It just appeared out of nowhere. And Hikari had no idea of it.

"Hikari?" Hisagi said as he looked at her. "Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"I need to go." Ichigo said. "Wait if that hollow sees you who knows what it will do. It's too close to her." Matsumoto said.

"We just have to wait for her to go inside." Matsumoto said.

Hikari dropped her bag down the stairs. "Ugg." She said as she flew her head down and went to get her bag.

"No… no… no." Ichigo said. "We can't just stand here." Hisagi said.

"She'll see it and she will freak out." Hisagi said. "Ugg… GO!" Rukia yelled.

Hikari went down and grabbed the bag.

"Stupid bag." She said as she turned her head to the side after picking up her bag and dusting it off. And the hollow had taken a step out. "What the!" She thought.

Hikari looked up and saw it. "Not Again!" She said as she dropped her bag.

"Aww I found you!" It said. "Ohh this is just perfect! He's going to be so glad!" It said as it picked her up.

"Ugg let me go!" Hikari said as she tried to fight her way out of its hand.

"KARI!" Ichigo said. "So you know this human." It said.

"Well I think I got time to eat you. I'll deal with you later." It said as it threw her. "Kari!" Ichigo said.

Hikari yelled as she was sent flying in the air waiting for the impact of the ground but she never felt it. She opened her eyes to see she was in Hisagi's arms. He had caught her just in time.

"Got you!" Hisagi said. "I got you." He said as he rubbed her head as she had a tight grip around him. Ichigo was fighting with the hollow. Ichigo swung his sword at it but it moved.

"Ugg I'll be back for you!" The hollow said as it fled. The hollow got away before Ichigo could kill it.

"Kari!" Ichigo said as he ran to them. Hisagi helped her up as Ichigo hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. "I'm fine." She said.

"Ohh thank god." He said as he hugged her again. "Ichi I'm okay." She said.

"Ichigo the hollow?" Matsumoto said. "I don't know where it went. Don't worry we'll find it later." He said.

"Can I please go home? I'm kind of like freaking out." Hikari said. "Of course. Let's go." Ichigo said as he walked her up the stairs.

Ichigo toke the key out of her pocket and opened the door. Rukia and Matsumoto were behind him. Hisagi looked at the ground and picked up her bag. He noticed something fell off the bag.

"Okay sit down.'" Ichigo said. "I'll go make you something to eat kay?" He said.

"No I can do it." Hikari said trying to get up. "Sit." He said.

"Okay." She said as Ichigo went into the kitchen as Rukia and Matsumoto followed.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. So Review if you wish. Thanks! :)<p>

Hopefully i will get a net chapter out soon.

-Rainfalls97


	6. Chapter 6

Hi so its been a while and I'm sorry for the late update. It toke longer to write this chapter, it is the longest on yet... i think xD well i hope you enjoy it very much. Please Review and let me know what you think. And if you know what the big secret is they are all hiding from Hikari? xD I hope you like it very much!

Ps. I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: With You<p>

As Ichigo, Rukia and Matsumoto went to make Hikari food. Hisagi walked into the living room.

Hikari looked up to see Hisagi holding her bag.

"Here you go." He said. "Thanks." Hikari said.

As he sat down next to her.

"Thanks for earlier." She said. "It's okay. I wasn't going to just let you fall." Hisagi said.

"Umm this fell off." Hisagi said as he handed her a flower. It was a dandelion but it was smashed. "No." Hikari said.

"What was this?" Hisagi asked. "This flower was always something to remind me to never give up on something you believe in." Hikari said.

"I don't get it." Hisagi said. "My mom use to tell me this one story about a dandelion." Hikari said.

"What was it about?" Hisagi asked. "Well…" Hikari said but she couldn't finish because Ichigo said he was done cooking.

"I'll tell you later." She said looked at the flower and for a split second her face went blank.

"Hikari?" Hisagi said. "Kay Kari!" Ichigo said as he came in with her food.

"Thanks Ichi." She said as he put her food in front of her and she started to eat.

"So Karin just called and I have to go home. But I'm not leaving you home alone tonight." Ichigo said.

"Ichi I'll be fine." Hikari said. "No Hikari. Ichigo's right its way to dangerous to leave you here alone." Rukia said.

"Matsumoto will you stay?" Rukia asked. "I can't I have to do a couple more things for Taichou." Matsumoto said as she sat down.

"Trust me I would want to stay but I can't keep avoiding these things Taichou will just keep giving me more till I actually do them." She added. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but Hisagi will you stay?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" He said. "I need you to stay and keep an eye out for Kari." Ichigo said.

"Okay but that's only if she's fine with it." Hisagi said as they all looked at Hikari. "Well if you all say I need to be watched then it can't be helped right?" Hikari said.

"Okay so it's settled Hisagi will stay." Rukia said. "Well I'm gonna go before I get more paperwork." Matsumoto said as she got up and left.

"We need to go to Ichigo." Rukia said as she tapped his arm. "Okay." Ichigo said.

"Hisagi a word real quick." Ichigo said as he pulled him aside. "Sure." Hisagi said.

"Watch her!" Ichigo said with a glare. "You know I will!" He said.

"And remember you're the one who volunteered me." Hisagi said. "I know, just take care of her." Ichigo said.

"I'm going." Ichigo said as he went to go hug Hikari. "I'll be back in the morning kay?" Ichigo said as he held her head.

"Okay."Hikari said. "Bye Rukia!" She added as she saw Rukia leave the door.

"Bye." She said. "Kay bye." Ichigo said as he kissed her forehead then left.

"Sorry you're stuck with me." Hisagi said as he rubbed his head. "Aha! Don't be its okay." Hikari said as she smiled but Hisagi noticed as it slowly faded and sat down on the coach. Hisagi sat next to her again.

"Hikari are you okay?" Hisagi asked as he put his hand on her shoulder in concern. "I'm fine!" She said as she smiled.

"I think I know a fake smile from a real one." Hisagi said. "Honest truth?" Hikari said as she looked at him and put her hand on his.

"If you want to tell me?" He said. "I'm scared." Hikari said as she dropped her head again.

"Why?" He asked. "I was looking at the flower and I thought back to that hollow… what it said to me?" She said.

"I'm scared it might come back." She said. "I won't let that happen I won't let that hollow hurt you." Hisagi said.

"It's not only that." Hikari said. "What else?" He asked.

"The way it talked to me, what it said." She said. "What did it say?" He asked.

"It said that it 'found me', which means it was looking for me. Then it said 'he would be glad' and that means someone sent it after me. What if that person looking for me sends more than one after me?" Hikari said as she started to tear. "I'm scared Shuuhei I really am. I'm not like you. I'm not use to this." She said as she made her head drop on his chest and cried.

"I'll protect you I promise." Hisagi said as he started to rub her head. "I'm sorry I hate it when people see I'm weak." Hikari said.

"You're not weak, you've just been strong for too long." He said. "It's okay you can cry on my shoulder. You don't have to keep it inside." He added as he felt her tight grip around him.

"Thank you Shuuhei." Hikari said. "Anytime." He said as he hugged her back.

"You can stay in my arms until you sleep." Hisagi said. And Hikari did just that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Hisagi said as he carried her to her bed and laid her down. "Sweet Dreams Hikari." He said.

Hisagi toke a chair and sat right next to her bed.

-Hikari's dream

"Where am I?" She thought as she woke up against a tree in a field.

"Sweetie be careful you might fall down." Her mother's voice said. "Mom?" Hikari said.

"Is that me?" Hikari said as she saw a little girl in a light blue dress she was running with a little boy. Hikari couldn't see the boy's face though. Her mother was sitting down with a man about 10 to 15 feet away.

"Ohh honey can you go get her?" Her mother said. "She's fine darling." He said.

"Dad?" Hikari said as she got up. "Mom is that Dad?" Hikari yelled but they didn't hear her.

"Mommy look being mean!" Little Hikari said running to her. Hikari couldn't hear what name was being said.

Hikari started to run toward them she was so close to touching the man when all of a sudden everything changed. "Wait!" Hikari said as everything just disappeared.

The next thing she knew she was in a room. It was dark and the only light was at the end of the hall.

"What now?" Hikari said as she stood up. "I'm sorry sweetie. We love you!" Her mom said as she saw her cry.

"Goodbye my love." Her grandmother said. "Wait where are you two going?" Hikari asked.

They didn't answer and they started to walk out to the light. "Mom! Grandma! Please don't leave!" Hikari yelled but she fell and she couldn't get up. "Wait!" She yelled as she laid on the ground. When they walked into the light it closed and everything was dark. Then she finally stood up.

"Why! Why did you leave?" Hikari yelled as the ground disappeared and she started to fall. Before she hit the ground it got quiet.

-Hikari woke up

"Hikari are you okay?" Hisagi asked. "What happen?" She asked.

"It looked you were having a nightmare." Hisagi said. "Somewhat it was." Hikari said whipping her eyes.

"What happen?" Hisagi asked. "In the beginning I don't know what was going on but then in the end I was dreaming of when my mom and grandma left." Hikari said.

"I was trying to stop them but I couldn't." Hikari said. "Would you like something to drink?" Hisagi asked as he stood up.

"No but I was wondering if… never mind." Hikari said as she just looked the other way. "No what is it?" Hisagi said.

"I was wondering if you would mind sitting next to me. Just until I fall asleep." Hikari asked as she looked at him. "Your boyfriend won't mind?" Hisagi teased.

"I can't really think about him with what happened." Hikari said. "Well if your okay with it?" He said.

"Well I did ask you?" Hikari said. "Okay." Hisagi said as he sat down on the bed as Hikari moved over.

Hisagi sat on the bed as Hikari laid down. "Thanks" Hikari said. "No problem." Hisagi said.

"You never told me that story by the way." Hisagi said. "Story?"Hikari said as she looked up at him.

"About the dandelion." Hisagi said. "Ohh. Right." Hikari said.

"Okay. Ready?" Hikari said as she smiled. "Yes." He said.

"So my mom use to tell me this story every night." She said. "Once upon a time there was this girl her mother and her weren't rich. They actually had such a hard time living. She would ride her horse to the top of a hill to eat some grass. One day she noticed this flower growing right in the middle. It was the only flower in that entire field. She had a feeling that the flower was very special and important. So she would go up to that hill everyday to check on the flower, within the days she went to see the flower it still hadn't bloomed. One day there was going to be this storm. She was worried about the flower. Her mom told her it was too dangerous and that it was just a flower. But she told her mom that the flower was special. Her mother kept saying the flower was just what it was a flower and that it had no special meaning." Hikari said as she stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Hisagi said. "I just want to make sure you're not getting bored?" Hikari said.

"I'm not so go ahead finish." Hisagi said. "Okay… so the girl and her mom went on and on about the flower. Her mother finally had enough and told her to stop. The girl then told her, 'I don't care what you think about the flower I believe that it is special and you always told me to stand up for what you believe in. I've been up that hill a million times and no flowers ever grow, except for this one.' Her mother still didn't care but when the day of the storm came. The girl went up with an umbrella and sat there with the flower for hours. When the storm ended she was soaking and the flower still hadn't bloomed for a second she thought that maybe what her mom said was true that the flower was just that a flower. She stood up and started walking away. She felt so stupid because she thought she went through all that trouble for a flower. Then all of a sudden a ray of light came from behind of her. She turned around and saw that the flower started to bloom. It was a dandelion. Then a lady appeared. And she said, 'Thank you for protecting me. As a reward I give you this. You will have a better life." She snapped her fingers and the disappeared. She looked at what the lady gave her it was seeds. At first she didn't understand what the lady said. She had left the dandelion in its place. She looked at it and picked it. She started to walk down the hill when all of a sudden a man came riding out of the woods on a horse. His horse was going too fast and had almost hit her. She fell to the ground and the man stopped. He got off his horse and went to help her. She found out he was the son of the king. At first she didn't want to get involved with him. But they ended up falling in love and her mother and her went to live with him. She finally understood what the lady said by having a better life. And in her new home she had them grow a garden. In the garden where so many different kinds of flowers and in the middle of the garden was that same dandelion. Around that flower was where she planted the seeds the lady gave her. And she lived happily ever after." Hikari said as she looked at Hisagi.

"Your mom sure told you a great story." He said. "Yup she did." Hikari said.

A few minutes later Hikari fell asleep Hisagi was going to sit back on the chair but Hikari turned over and put her arm across his stomach. Hisagi tried to move her arm but it just got tighter.

"No…" Hikari mumbled. "Please don't leave."

Hisagi's eyes opened wide when he heard that. He knew what she was dreaming about. Instead of waking her up he put his arms around her and held her tight.

"You'll be okay."He said. "I…I lo…love you." She mumbled as he felt her grip tighten.

Once again his eyes opened but he knew that she wasn't saying that to him. But a part of him wishes it was.

"The day will come for you to know the truth I promise. I won't let you keep hurting like this." Hisagi said as he stroked her hair.

-The next morning.

Hikari woke up to see she was in Hisagi's arms. Her face pressed into his chest. She could feel the warmth of being in his arms. She didn't want to wake him up so she slowly got up.

"What did I do?" She thought to herself. "I was wondering if you would sit next to me." Hikari thought back to what she said last night.

"Ohh my goss this is so embarrassing." She whispered as she sat on the bed covering her face.

"But…" She said as she looked at Hisagi. "He was there to comfort me."

"Maybe I should do something for him." She said getting up.

10 minutes later Hisagi woke up. He looked on the bed and Hikari wasn't there. Then he smelled something cooking. He got out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Hikari?" He said. "Good Morning!" She said turning around in an apron.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he sat on a chair against the counter. "I'm making breakfast!" She said.

"Eggs, ham, and pancakes." He said. "Yeah it's just a little something to say thank you." Hikari said smiling.

"It's okay you don't have to go through all this trouble." He said. "I know but I wanted to do this."She said as she turned to him.

"You got a little." Hisagi said as he reached over and whipped some pancake mix off her cheek. "Ohh thanks." She said.

"Well I should at least help you out." Hisagi said as he stood up. "Noo!" Hikari said as she reached over , grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back onto the chair.

"Why don't you want me to help?" Hisagi said. "Because this is a thank you breakfast for you and you can't help me cook your thank you breakfast." Hikari said.

"Okay because that makes sense." Hisagi said. "I'm almost done anyways so don't worry." Hikari said.

"Won't you be late for school?" Hisagi asked. "Ohh yeah about that I decided I'm gonna skip today." Hikari said as she put the pan into the sink.

"So you're not going to school?" Hisagi asked. "Yeah. Ohh right I need to call Ichi and tell him." Hikari said.

"Here you go." Hikari said giving him food. "I'll be back I just need to call Ichi." She added.

"Sure." He said.

-**Hikari and Ichigo's conversation.**

"Hello?" Hikari said.

"Hey. I'm coming over soon." Ichigo said.

"Nah don't I decided that I'm gonna skip today." Hikari said.

"What why? Are you okay?" Ichigo said.

"Yes I'm okay. I just don't think I'm in such a mood to go today." Hikari said.

"Okay so do you still want me to come over?" Ichigo asked.

"No I'm okay. Shuuhei is with me." Hikari said.

"Okay can I talk to him?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah sure." Hikari said.

-**End**

"He wants to talk to you." Hikari said as she handed him the phone.

-**Hisagi and Ichigo's conversation**

"What did you do?" Ichigo said.

"Hi to you to." Hisagi said.

"Why doesn't she want to go to school?" Ichigo said.

"I don't know she doesn't feel like it." Hisagi said.

"Ugg well I can't skip today." Ichigo said. "So just keep an eye on her." He added.

"I will." Hisagi said.

"I got a hold of the Soul Society. I made up an excuse so you don't need to leave just yet." Ichigo said.

"Alright." Hisagi said.

"I'll see you guys later remember watch her." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Hisagi said.

"Later." Ichigo said.

"Bye." Hisagi said as he hung up the phone.

-**End**

"So what did you two talk about?" Hikari asked. "He just said to watch you till he comes later." Hisagi said.

"Ohh sorry he's my overprotective brother." Hikari said. "Yeah I can see." Hisagi said.

"So what are you doing today? Staying in?" Hisagi asked. "Actually no I need to go and get some things today." Hikari said.

"Besides weren't you suppose to leave somewhere yesterday?" Hikari said. "Yeah but things came up so I m not going back." Hisagi said.

"Ohh well you can stay here while I go shopping." Hikari said. "Stay? So you don't want me to go with you." Hisagi said.

"I didn't think you would want to?" Hikari said. "Well that's where your wrong. Of course I'd go." Hisagi said.

"Okay!" Hikari said. "So how about we finish eating." She added.

"Yeah." Hisagi said.

So they toke 15 minutes to finish eating.

"So you ready?" Hikari asked. "Yes." He said.

"Where are we going?" Hisagi asked. "To the market a few blocks away." Hikari said.

"It looks like it's a little cold today." Hisagi said. "Yeah hold on let me get my coat." Hikari said.

"Sure." Hisagi said. Hikari went over to the couch and grabbed her coat.

"Kay ready." She said as Hisagi toke her coat. "Your suppose to put it on first." He said as he helped her put it on her.

"Thank you." Hikari said. "Okay now we can go."He said as he opened the door for her.

"Ohh man he's such a gentlemen." Hikari thought to herself.

-They arrived at the market.

"So what are you getting?" Hisagi asked. "Well food and a few other things." Hikari said.

"Okay." Hisagi said.

Hikari had bought a little food. Which Hisagi was carrying.

"Do you want me to help?" Hikari asked. "No its okay it's not even a lot of bags." Hisagi said.

"Come try our new barbeque." Some lady said. "Come Shuuhei lets go try." Hikari said as she grabbed his arm.

"Try our free sample." She said. "Hello ma'am want to try some?" She asked.

"Yes please." Hikari said. "Here you go." She said as she handed Hikari one.

"One for your boyfriend?" She asked. "Ohh we're not dating." Hikari said but Hisagi wasn't paying attention he was looking in another direction. The lady looked at Hikari's hand on his arm.

"Okay then." She said as she gave her another. "Thank you." Hikari said.

"Here you go." Hikari said as she let go of his arm. "Ohh… thank you." Hisagi said.

"So want some more?" Hikari asked. "Umm sure." Hisagi said.

"Okay." She said. "One pack please." Hikari said as she gave the lady money.

"So where to next." Hikari said. "Umm well we could take a break somewhere. So we can rest your legs." Hisagi said.

"Alright." Hikari said.

So they walked down the street. Hikari was looking at other vendor's shops. One shop caught her attention.

"Oooo can I go look at that one." Hikari said as she tapped on his arm. "Yes of course." Hisagi said as he smiled.

"Kay be right back." Hikari said.

"Hey you!" A man said to Hisagi. "Me?" Hisagi turned to the man selling accessories.

"Would you like to buy or make an accessory?" He said. Hisagi went closer.

"Make?" Hisagi questioned the man. "Yes if you are not satisfied with what we have all you need is to ask to make your own." He said as he showed Hisagi a bunch of loose beads, shells, letters…etc.

"Okay sure." Hisagi said. "I'll make one." He added.

"Alright. What would you like on it?" The man. "First what kind of accessory would you like?" He asked.

"Umm a bracelet." Hisagi said. "Okay what would you like on it?" The man asked.

"Lets see." Hisagi said looking around he noticed that they had a dandelion. Not the exact one Hikari had but it was a dandelion. "That one." He pointed at the flower.

-5 minutes later.

"Shuuhei?" Hikari said looking around. She turned to see he was coming over to her. "Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Somewhere." He said smiling. "Well I'm pretty sure I got everything I needed." Hikari said looking into the bags.

"Kay so we can go." Hikari said. "Alright." Hisagi said.

So they were walking back down the street. It was getting really crowded. So they moved to the side.

"Wow it got really crowded." Hikari said. "Yup just be careful. You might get lost." Hisagi said as he moved closer to Hikari. Which made her blush.

"Sorry I got pushed." Hisagi said as he pulled away. "Its alright." She said.

For some reason it started to get quiet between them. Hikari was thinking if she did something wrong. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. When a little boy came running by and shoved her. Hisagi pulled her by her waist. He let go of her after she got her balance.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." She said.

"Thanks." She said. "No problem." He said.

They continued to walk and Hikari couldn't take the silence.

"Did I do something wrong?" She said as Hisagi stopped. "You've been quiet ever since we left and I was wondering if I did something." She said.

"I'm sorry." Hisagi said. "Its not that you did anything wrong." He added.

Hikari looked at Hisagi.

"I was just thinking of a way to give you this." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a bracelet.

"Its just something, it looked like that dandelion that got smashed it was broken so I thought what if I got you this." He said. "Shuuhei its beautiful." Hikari said she noticed that there wasn't only a flower on it.

"What about all of the other things on it?" Hikari asked. "Well the dandelion stands for believing in what you believe in. The music note stands for your favorite song. A shield stands for your strength. A sword stands for whatever you fight for. A star stands for how you shine in everyone's life. And a heart for the love you have." Hisagi said.

"You can even add more if you want." Hisagi said. "Thank you." Hikari said as she hugged him.

"Your welcome." He said. "Well we better be going." Hikari said.

They walked back into the crowd. Hikari was getting pushed and soon she lost sight of Hisagi.

"Shuuhei?" She called out. She looked around hoping he would walk out to her. "Shuuhei?" She called again. She rushed through the crowd trying to find him. She felt a hand grab her arm.

"Shuu…" She said but she stopped to see it wasn't him. "Hey!" This guy said.

"Ugg let go of me." She said as she yanked her arm away. "What happen are you lost?" He said grabbing her arm again.

"I'm not." Hikari said. "Let go of me." Hikari was pulling her arm away.

"Come on lets go hang out?" He said. "Let me go you jerk." Hikari said she tried to pull her arm away from him as hard as she could.

"Stop fighting you bitch." He said as he gripped Hikari's arm tighter. "Ouch." She yelled.

This guy had such a tight grip when he let go of her arm. Hikari started to fall back when she fell into someone's arms. It was Hisagi this time.

"Shuuhei?" Hikari said. "Are you okay?" He asked with such concern in his eyes.

Hikari nodded her head. Hisagi helped Hikari up.

"Now you get lost before you regret it." Hisagi said as he shot the guy a glare. "Hey I saw this one first so you should get lost." He said as he reached for Hikari's arm again.

Hisagi grabbed the guy's arm. "It looks like you've been drinking too much. I'll warn you again get lost or you'll regret it. "

"Shut up!" The guy said as he pulled his arm away and tried to grab Hikari's arm again. Hisagi punched the guy and sent him flying. "I told you. You'd regret it." Hisagi said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He said. "Yes." Hikari said.

"Ugg don't scare me like that." Hisagi said as he hugged her. "I'm sorry." Hikari said.

"It's okay." He said as he let go of her. "Here." Hisagi said as he held his hand out.

"So you won't get lost again." He said. "Okay." Hikari said as she held his hand.

They walked through the street together. They finally arrived at Hikari's apartment. Hisagi let go of her hand. And something in Hikari just made her try and reach for his hand. But as she did that she stopped. Hikari pulled her hand back as she put it down. She walked up the stairs and had a blank face on.

"Hikari?" Hisagi said. "Ohh sorry." She said.

"You okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"Umm your key." He said as he looked at the door. Hikari pulled her key out and handed it to him.

"Ohh Hikari-chan your back." A lady said. Hikari turned around and saw a little old lady at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh Hi Ms. Ando." She said as she walked down to her. "I stopped by the morning but you were gone." Ms. Ando said.

"Ohh I'm sorry I went shopping. Why did you need something?" Hikari asked. "Actually I came by to drop these." She said as she handed Hikari a box. Hikari opened it and inside were apple they were cut to look like rabbits.

"Awww thank you ." Hikari said as she hugged her. "Yes my grandson toke a liking to you when you came over the last time. And asked his sister to help make you this. He remembered you saying you liked Rabbit Shaped Apples." She said smiling.

"Well please thank your grandson for me. I'll be sure to give him something next time." she said.

"Alright I will." She said as Ms. Ando. She looked up at Hisagi.

"Ohh that is my friend Shuuhei Hisagi." Hikari said. "He seems like a nice young man." She said as she smiled.

"Yeah he is." Hikari said. "But he seems very familiar." Ms. Ando said as she toke another look at him.

"What do you mean?" Hikari said. "It's probably nothing nevermind. I'm old my dear I get very confused now a days." She said as she smiled at Hikari.

"Well I'll be going now." said. "Alright bye Ms. Ando." Hikari said. Ms. Ando left and went into her house next door. Hikari walked back up the stairs where Hisagi was still waiting.

"Sorry to make you wait. You could have gone inside." Hikari said. "It's alright." He said as he opened the door.

"So you have admirer." Hisagi teased. "Yeah but it won't work out." Hikari said.

"Why because you have a boyfriend?" He asked. "Yes but no… because he's only 7." Hikari said as she turned around smiling.

"Ohh." Hisagi said. "Aha so how about something for lunch?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Hisagi said. "Yeah school should be out soon and knowing Ichigo and the others they will come here." Hikari said.

"So your gonna make a lot of food?" Hisagi asked. "Yeah." Hikari said.

Hikari walked into the kitchen and Hisagi could smell her cooking. 15 minutes later she brought out two plates. She cooked rice and curry.

"Here you go." Hikari said as she placed his food in front of him. "Oh you should have called me to help you." Hisagi said.

"Oh please Shuuhei you're my guest." Hikari said as she fixed the table. "Okay but I would still help." Hisagi said.

"I know. That's why I wouldn't tell you." Hikari said. "This smells so good!" Hisagi said.

"Thanks." Hikari said. "So where did you learn to cook?" Hisagi asked.

"Ohh well my mom would teach me how to cook a little. And then I kinda just toke off from there. Of course I was terrible at first." Hikari said as Hisagi started to laugh. "What it was true I made myself this meal one night and it was horrible." Hikari said smiling.

"Sorry I just can't believe that. Your cooking is so delicious now." Hisagi said. "Thanks. And then I learned a lot more from the chef at the café and now you're eating the first thing I actually cooked that was good." Hikari said.

"Is rice and curry your favorite dish?" Hisagi asked. "Yes it reminds me of dinners I would have with my mom and grandma." Hikari said.

"So that lady how long have you known her." Hisagi asked.

"Ever since I was little, she use to live near my old house then she moved and by chance I ended up picking the house right next to her." Hikari said. "Ohh."Hisagi said.

"She said the weirdest thing actually." Hikari said. "Really like what?" Hisagi asked.

"She said that you looked familiar." Hikari said. "That's weird." Hisagi said.

"Yeah but maybe she has…" Hikari said as Hisagi tensed up. "Like around town maybe that's what she meant." Hikari finished has Hisagi let out a sigh.

"Yeah possibly." He said.

They were eating and talking and just having a great time. Then Hikari's phone rang.

"Ohh sorry hold on." Hikari said to Hisagi as she reached over and looked at her phone.

*Shin is calling*

Hikari looked at Hisagi who was eating and looked back at her phone and hung up.

"Who was that?" Hisagi asked. "Umm just Ryo. She probably wants the book she lent me. I'll call her back later." Hikari said.

So they talked a little more and then Hisagi helped Hikari clean up. About an hour later her door opened.

"Ichi!" Hikari yelled as she ran to give him a hug. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" He asked feeling her forehead.

"Ichi I'm fine I just wasn't up for going to school today." She said. "Well I was talking to Megumi and people happen to be listening in and so I brought…" Ichigo said as he opened the door and Megumi, Rukia, Ryo, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, Orihime and everyone were there. They were either holding bears, flowers, chocolate or for Ryo a bunch of books.

"Awww guys I wasn't sick really I'm fine." Hikari said Hisagi walked out to see the commotion.

"Hikari?" Megumi said as she pointed at Hisagi. "Ohh well all of you already know Shuuhei right?" Hikari said.

"Yeah of course. But what is he doing here?" Megumi asked."Ohh umm he came over early to help me make food." Hikari said as she gave the closest excuse since she couldn't explain the truth.

"Hikari! Are you dating Hisagi-sama?" The girls except Megumi and Rukia said as they ran towards Hikari. "What! No. We're just friends." Hikari said.

"Right?" Hikari said as she looked at Hisagi. "Yeah we're friends." He said as Hikari gave him a smile.

"So anyone food?" Hikari said as she left everyone to get comfortable in the living room as she went to get food. Megumi followed her.

"Hey." Megumi said. "Ohh hey." Hikari said as she got plates out of the cabinet.

"So about what the girls said?" Megumi said. "I'm not dating him." Hikari said.

"Okay don't throw a fit. I believe you." Megumi said. "Sorry." Hikari said as she turned around.

"Its alright. They were asking not only because he was in your apartment. But the first day of school when every girl saw him well everyone knew him. I mean a guy who is so popular after just one day and ends up in one of our friends' apartment you just start thinking." Megumi explained as she grabbed the plates from the counter.

"Well I'm just starting to know him. He's a great guy like a really great guy and I want to know him more. And being friends with a guy isn't illegal." Megumi said as she put her hand on her bracelet Hisagi gave her.

"Woah that's new!" Megumi said as she grabbed her wrist. "Ohh yeah." Hikari said.

"Where'd you get it?" Megumi asked as she looked at Hikari who wasn't looking at her while she was blushing. "No Way!" Megumi said.

"What?" Hikari said. "Hisagi gave you this didn't he?" Megumi said.

"Soo." Hikari said as she turned around. Megumi was always fast to get things well most things. "Hikari I'm your bestfriend. Where you gonna tell me?" Megumi said.

"Yes. Its just I didn't know how to." Hikari said. "Well if anything just say you bought it or I gave it to you." Megumi said.

"What! Why?" Hikari said. "Okay so what are you going to tell Shin if he sees it?" Megumi said.

"God remember that horrible bracelet he bought you. You never even wore it. It was so expensive and to some people that thing would be nice. But you have this simple one from someone you just meant yet you wear it like its so important." Megumi said. "Well I've told Shin a million times that I'm a simple person. I don't need such expensive things." Hikari said.

"Never mind can we just drop it. Everyone's waiting." Hikari said as she grabbed the food. "Fine we'll talk later." Megumi said.

"Alright." Hikari said.

They brought the food out and everyone was eating and having fun. Hikari went to stand outside in the balcony to get some air. Hikari left out a sigh.

"Needed air huh?" Hisagi said. "Shuuhei!" Hikari said as she turned around.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said. "Its alright and yeah." Hikari said as she faced out again as Hisagi pulled up next to her.

"Haven't you ever noticed how beautiful the sky is at night?" Hikari said as she looked up at the sky "It makes you wonder what's out there. It makes you stop thinking and worrying about the future and just enjoy what you have right now. What you'll discover tomorrow? Whether a wish you made on a star will come true?" She continued.

"You're really interesting Hikari." Hisagi said. "Really how so?" Hikari asked.

"Okay like how you never let anyone get in your way to find the truth. I remember that the day you hit me with a rock." He said as she smiled. "Yeah I guess I'm stubborn." She said.

"And how you smile even if something is bothering you. You're like an unfinished book. You just fill in those empty pages as you go. You never think of what will the future be because you know it will come soon enough. You're amazing." He said as Hikari couldn't help but blush.

"You got all of that from how beautiful the sky is?" Hikari said which then made them laugh.

"Okay so my turn sorry about earlier." Hikari said. "Ohh that nah its alright. There's 2 reasons I didn't mind actually." Hisagi said.

"What's that?" Hikari said as she looked at Hisagi. "One where just friends anyways right." Hisagi said.

"Yeah." Hikari said. "Whats the second one?" She asked with such curiosity in her tone.

"But first by the way. Ichigo just told me, my friends and I are allowed to stay here a little longer." Hisagi said. "Really that's great!" Hikari said as she smiled.

"Yeah but I still need to go meet up with them so I'm actually gonna leave soon. I just wanted to say bye." Hisagi said. "Bye?" Hikari said.

"Right… bye would mean leaving for a long time. How about Later?" Hisagi said. "Yeah later would fit it better." Hikari said.

"Okay so later." Hisagi said as she rubbed her head. "Aha! Yeah later." Hikari said.

Hisagi started walked back inside getting ready to leave. When…

"Wait Shuuehi!" Hikari called him before he left. "Yeah." He said.

"What was the second reason?" Hikari asked. Hisagi looked at her and smiled then he said, "I'm use to it." And left.

"What?" Hikari said. "What does that mean?" She said as she sat down on the chair and tried to piece it together in her mind.

Hisagi was walking to the door when it opened at the door was Hikari's boyfriend Shin.

"Ohh hey man." Shin said. "Hey." Hisagi said.

"Do you know where Hikari is?" Shin asked. "Yeah she's out on the balcony." Hisagi answered.

"Okay thanks man." Shin said as he slapped Hisagi's arm. "Sure." He said.

"Ohh wait." Shin said as he finally noticed who Hisagi was. Hisagi turned around to Shin.

"Your that new kid Hesage Sheehei right?" Shin said. "Hisagi Shuuhei." Hisagi corrected him.

"Yeah I remember your voice that day Hikari was calling me. I never forget a voice or face." Shin said.

"Yeah that's me." Hisagi said. "I'm surprise to see you here. How do you know my girlfriend?" Shin asked.

"Ichigo." Hisagi answered. "Ohh well I don't know why you're here. I heard you're like one of the most popular guys right now. If I was you I'd take advantage of that. Yeah I was on my way to a friends house and Hikari's was nearby so I had to come visit." Shin said.

"What are you talking about?" Hisagi asked he felt so irritated with what Shin was saying. "Never mind. I'll be going." Shin said.

"Hey Shin wait." Hisagi said. "Yeah." Shin said.

"Do you love Hikari?" Hisagi said. "Yeah sure." Shin said as he just walked away.

Hisagi felt irritated at that answer but knew he couldn't do anything then left. Shin went straight to the balcony. Hikari was sitting down on the chair still thinking about what exactly Hisagi's answer meant.

"Hey." Shin said. "Shin?" Hikari said as she stood up.

"So I tried calling you earlier." Shin said. "Ohh really… I think my phone was in my room." Hikari said.

"Well I came over because I was so worried you weren't here today." Shin said. "Ohh." Hikari said.

"So I bumped into that guy Hisagi Sheehei." Shin said. "Shuuhei." Hikari corrected him.

"Well he seems pretty alright but he's weird." Shin said. "How so?" Hikari asked.

"He asked this weird question." He said. "Which was?" Hikari asked wanting to know what it was.

"He asked me if I loved you." He said with a tone like it was an everyday conversation. Hikari's eyes opened wide. "What did you say?" Hikari asked.

"What do you think. I said of course I do. You're my girlfriend and I love you with my whole world." Shin said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ohh." Hikari said. "Well I got to go home." Shin said as he kissed her.

"Alright." She said. "Bye." Shin said.

"Kay." She said. Shin left and an hour later so did everyone except Ichigo.

"So you'll be okay?" Ichigo asked. "Yes Ichi I'm fine." Hikari said.

"Okay if anything I'm having Hisagi come and check up on you later." Ichigo said. "You're okay with that?" She asked.

"No but he's the only one I can trust to watch you." He said. "Aha! Okay well you better go before Dad throws a fit." Hikari said as she hugged him and Ichigo left.

Hikari locked the door and made sure the windows and the balcony door was closed.

"Shuuhei will be checking up on me?" Hikari thought to herself. "Why am I thinking about this?" Hikari said.

Hikari went into her room and went to sleep.

-Her dream

Hikari woke up on top of this building.

"Where am I?" She said. She looked down and saw a little girl. She was hiding behind crates. It looked like she was playing hide and seek.

"Is that me?" She said.

She looked at the little girl and this little boy was behind her. She jumped up and ran around with the little boy.

"If that's me why don't I remember anything like this?" Hikari asked.

Then everything went dark. She appeared in a room must like a living room. Her Mom and Grandmother were in the kitchen.

"We have to tell her!" Her grandmother said. "Mother we can't!" Her mom said.

"She can't grow up not knowing who she is!" Her grandmother said as she paced around the kitchen. "You know if we don't tell her she'll grow up not knowing who she is and without knowing this she'll lose herself." She continued.

"You don't think I don't want to tell her. I promised her father I would make her grow up never finding out and living a normal life." Her mom said.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Hikari said as her mother and grandmother looked at her. She got up but it was too late to reach them she woke up.

-End

"Uhh!" Hikari said as she threw herself up. She began to tear up. "What did you want to tell me? What is it!" Hikari said.

She was trying to stay up but she ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Yes this chapter reflects a lot about Hikari and Hisagi. That is what 'With You' is replying too xD anyways did you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know!<p>

PS. I will warn you i might be slow for an update. Kind of have a writers block. but it not gonna stop me! Aha :) well till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

So it's been forever for this story. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this chapter. I got a message a few weeks back about how this story has a lot of holes. I want to say officially that it will all add up in the end.

P.S. I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: These Feelings<strong>

The next morning. The sun came in shining on Hikari's eyes which cause her to wake up.

"Hmmm that smells good." Hikari said as she smelled a sweet smell."Wait? What!" Hikari said as she jumped out of bed.

She heard the dishes being moved around she went to her closet and grabbed out her bat. She tippy toed to the kitchen making sure who ever was in her house didn't hear her. She heard footsteps, they sounded like they were getting closer. She raised her bat, the footsteps got even closer. Hikari raised the bat, turned to the footstep and swung.

She opened her eyes as she looked at the culprit. She saw that the person caught the bat before it hit his head. She saw who he was.

"Shuuhei?" Hikari said. "Whatcha doing?" Hisagi said in a singing tone.

"What am I doing? What are you doing!?" Hikari said. "Well if you'd put the bat down I can explain." Hisagi said looking at the bat a few inches from his head.

"Right..." Hikari said as she put the bat down. She looked at Hisagi and punched his arm.

"Ouch what was that for." He said grabbing his arm. "Let me think... for freaking me out. I thought you were a burglar." Hikari said.

"Sorry." He said. "Why are you here anyways?" Hikari asked as she walked toward the chair.

"Ichigo said told me I'd have to check up on you." Hisagi explained. "Right." Hikari said.

"So I came in and saw you were sleeping so I made you breakfast. I hope you don't mind?" Hisagi asked. "Not at all I'm too tired to cook. I'm glad you're here if you weren't I'd probably not eat." Hikari said.

"Wait!? How did you even get in?" Hikari asked as she picked on the food, Hisagi came in front of her and bent over. "Well you see shinigami's have this power where they can think of a place and they  
>will appear where ever they want to be." Hisagi said.<p>

"Seriously?" Hikari said. "Noo..."Hisagi said.

"Ugg you're such a jerk." Hikari said as she pushed him away. "Seriously, how did you get in?" Hikari asked.

"Ichigo gave me his key." Hisagi said as he pulled her key out. "Do you want it?" Hisagi asked.

"It's Ichi's give it to him." Hikari said. "Alright." Hisagi said.

"Well you should finish eating and we'll head off to school." Hisagi said as he packed her school bag. "Why are you even still on guard duty? A hollow hasn't even come lately."

"Ichigo and I both agreed that it be a better idea if we have someone to keep an eye on you. Just for safety reasons." Hisagi said as he finished packing her bag.

"How do you even know what classes I have?" Hikari asked as she poured orange juice. Hisagi zipped up her bag and looked at her. He said, "Yeah well Ichigo told me what to do."

"Ohh." Hikari said, "Well thanks for breakfast I'm gonna go get ready then." Hikari got up and went to change.

Hikari came out in her uniform where Hisagi was standing by the door holding her bag.

"I'll take that." Hikari said gesturing to her bag. "That's alright I got it." Hisagi said.

"You sure what about your bag?" Hikari asked. "It's still at school." He explained.

"Ahh." Hikari said. "Well thank you." She said smiling.

"You're welcome." He said as opened the door. They walked out and  
>started their way to school.<p>

"Shuuhei can I ask you something?" Hikari asked. "Sure?" Hisagi said as held Hikari's bag over his shoulder.

"I keep having these dreams and I really don't know why they bother me so much?" Hikari said. "What do you mean?" Hisagi asked.

"I don't really know. It feels like their memories but they can't be right? It's always the same thing a little girl with this little boy and either my mom or grandma. And sometimes there would be a man but before it could show his face I wake up." Hikari explained. "If they are just dreams why do they bother me?" She said as she looked at him.

"Well maybe your mind wants to create its own memories of a father for you but it can't seem to show you a face." Hisagi said giving a logical reasoning. "And what about the boy?" Hikari asked.

"Hmm not sure maybe its saying you're missing someone special that you need to find." Hisagi said. "Wow you give some inspiration reasoning." Hikari said laughing as Hisagi smiled.

"So when did you start having these dreams?" Hisagi asked.

"Well... that would be..." Hikari looked at Hisagi then continued, "-when I met you."

Hisagi just blushed. Hikari saw his face turn red. Then she felt her phone vibrate.

She pulled it out of her pocket and it was her work calling.

"Hello?" Hikari answered. "Hikari we're in trouble!" Her manager said yelling!

"What's wrong is everything alright?" Hikari asked with a concerned tone. "A woman called yesterday and made an appointment for her and 9 others to come as a get together." She explained.

"And...?" Hikari said to continue. "Well she just found out that there are no guys working here. But she can't reschedule now because it's already too late. I swear it sounded like she was gonna break down and  
>cry because she felt as if she failed. So I told her that she wouldn't need to worry that I would get it covered. But her one request was to make sure that we would have guys there. So I said yes." She said.<p>

"So what are you going to do?" Hikari asked. "Well I was wondering if you could ask some of your friends to help out for one day." Her manager asked.

"Well... I could try?" Hikari said with an uncertain tone. "Ohh Thank You Hikari! You're a lifesaver! So please come after school I promise to raise your pay! Well must be going have to prepare!" And so her  
>manager hung up.<p>

"What was that about?" Hisagi looked concern. "Shuuhei would it be too much to ask you to do me a favor?" Hikari asked with puppy dog eyes.

"What's the favor?" Hisagi asked. "Well you see my manager kind of got into a bad situation and she asked me to ask some of my guy friends if they would help me out." Hikari asked.

"What kind of help?"Hisagi asked. "She asked if it would be okay if you would come and help me at work." Hikari asked.

"I was wondering if you would be like a butler at the café." Hikari asked. Hisagi gave an unsure look.

"Umm I don't..." He wanted to finish his question but he looked at Hikari's face and he was looking up at him with those lavender eyes.

"Okay I'll do it!" Hisagi said smiling.

"Thank You!" Hikari said as she hugged him! Hikari had jumped and threw her arms around his neck. Hisagi had a shocked face but slowly and gently hugged her waist. Hikari had her head on his shoulder and got lost in the hug and so did Hisagi. Hisagi realized what was happening and let go.

"Ohh I'm so sorry." Hikari said. "No it was my fault. Well we better get going." Hisagi said walking ahead.

They arrived at school and Ayume saw Ichigo with Rukia and the others.

"Hikari-chan!" Keigo said running up to Hikari to hug her but Ichigo punched his head. "Sorry Kari you know how Keigo is when he sees you." Ichigo said.

"Ichi!" Hikari said giving him a hug. "Kari what's wrong?"Ichigo asked.

"I need help at work." Hikari never liked asking Ichigo for favors but she needed this one.

"What kind of help?" Ichigo asked. "Well the manager needs a few guys to help be butlers. I was wondering if you and a few of your friends could help out." Hikari asked.

"Well... I don't know." Ichigo said looking at Hikari and saw her eyes. He fell for exactly what Hisagi did. So he gave in. Ichigo looked at Hisagi, "Let me guess she got you with the thing she does with her eyes right?"

"Ichi come on!"

"Alright alright." Ichigo said.

"So you'll ask your friends?" She asked. "Sure." Ichigo said.

"Ohh and Rukia can you come too? The more the merrier." Hikari asked holding her shoulders. "Okay I guess." She said.

"Thanks well I'm going to go find Megumi. See you. Remember after school!" Hikari said as she grabbed Hisagi's hand pulling him along.

"I guess I'm following." Hisagi said as Hikari laughed.

"Aren't you a bit worried that they are getting to close?" Rukia asked.

"Maybe a little but Hisagi knows what is on the line let's just hope things don't get out of line." Ichigo said.

"What about Hikari?" Rukia asked. "What about her?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't you think feelings will grow?" Rukia asked. "I hope not. Cause then everything we did would have been for nothing." He said.

"Shuuhei I have a question?" Hikari asked. "Sure."

"If Rukia is you know a shinigami too does that mean her and Ichi hang out a lot?"Hikari asked still holding his hand. "Well yeah I would say that I mean they are always together." Hisagi stated.

"Huh?" Hisagi looked at Hikari. "If you're thinking they like each other you'll never know." Hisagi said.

"Well I'm just saying they look cute together huh?" Hikari said as she turned around and smiled at Hisagi. To him she sent a chill right through him and she seemed to shine. For a moment Hisagi squeezed her  
>hand and slightly pulled her closer. But then...<p>

"There you are." Shin said. Hisagi immediately let go of her hand.

"Shin." Hikari said looking behind Hisagi. "I've been looking for you." He replied.

"Ohh sorry." Hikari said. "What are you doing? There's actually something important I need to tell you. It's actually really really important. This can't wait." He asked.

"I'm actually going to look for Megumi so I have to go." Hikari said.

"Ohh I see." Shin said as he looked at the person standing with Hikari.

"Hello Hisagi Sheehei." He said. "It's Shuuhei." They both replied.

"Right. My bad."Shin said. "Well we must be going. I'll see you later." Hikari said hugging Shin and gesturing to Hisagi to follow.

"Sorry about that." Hikari apologized. "No worries." Hisagi said smiling. They arrived to the class to see Megumi she was the only one in the room. She was sitting at the teacher's desk going through a bunch of  
>papers.<p>

"There you are." Megumi said. "Sorry just came." Hikari said.

"I see that and with Hisagi." Megumi teased. They looked at each other and slightly blushed.

"Did the manager call you?" Hikari asked. "Yes. I take the impression you've already figured it out." Megumi said.

"Yes." Hikari replied. "Ugg sorry really I've been busy. Recently the teachers have asked me to do them favors and my head hurts so much from all their paperwork. I swear these kids are so stupid." Megumi  
>said as she went on a rant.<p>

"I don't know why they asked me I'm not even that freaking smart." She complained. "Well you could ask Hitsugaya-taichou." Hisagi said.

"Hitsugaya?" Megumi said. "Ahh that's right that guy whose really short but is like a captain to all those people." She continued.

"Yeah." He said. "He's smart?" Megumi asked.

"Really."

"Alright I guess I mean it won't hurt to ask." Megumi said. "Do you know where he would be?" She continued before she walked out.

"Umm..." Hisagi took a moment to think but he was actually trying to find his reiatsu. "Try the roof." Hisagi said.

Megumi bowed in appreciation and ran out the door.

"How do you know he's up at the roof?" Hikari was curious. "One thing we Shinigami's can do is sense someone or something's reiatsu." Hisagi said.

"It's a pretty complicated thing to explain really so don't worry about it." He said smiling. "I swear this world of yours sounds so complicated but really interesting." Hikari said.

"Trust me if anything it's more complicated." He added. "Yeah but still another world... how different does that sound." Hikari said walking over to the open window and looking out at the people below.

"I mean no one knows about it except the ones living it. I probably give anything to try that world out." She said looking at Hisagi and smiling. Hisagi looked at this extraordinary girl whose hair was flying and the sun shined off her face.

"Hikari." Hisagi said softly. "Huh?" Hikari said looking at Hisagi.

"You're amazing." He said with a smile which sent chills down Hikari causing her to blush.

"No I'm not." She said turning away and covering her face. "What the heck am I doing?" She thought.

"You are. You always see the positive things, you want to try a world that's way worse yet you want to try it." Hisagi said. Hikari smiled and said, "Thanks."

_-Megumi-_

Megumi went up to the roof and saw Hitsugaya. He was just concentrated on the phone in his hand. He looked up and saw Megumi.

"Hey Hitsugaya right?" Megumi asked. "Yes." He said not even looking up from his phone.

"Umm Hisagi said that maybe you could help me with a favor?"

Megumi asked looking as Hitsugaya came up to her shoulder. "Now why would I do that?" He said rudely.

"Well he said you were smart and maybe you could help me out with some paperwork?" Megumi asked. "Again why would I do that?" He said firmly.

"Listen I know we don't know each other well...actually at all. But listen I need to get this paperwork done because I have to be somewhere to be tonight." Megumi asked bowing to him.

Hitsugaya looked at Megumi who was bowing for a request. "Alright. I'll help." He said. "Thanks."Megumi said leaving.

"Strange humans I swear." He said going back to being concentrated on his phone.

_-During Lunch-_

Hikari was about to sit with everyone as usual when a hand grabbed her almost spilling her lunch.

"Woah!" She said trying to balance her tray. "We need to talk."Shin said.

He took her and pulled her outside.

"Goss damn it Shin don't freak me out like that." Hikari said setting her tray on a bench.

"We really need to talk?" Shin said. "About what Shin? Listen I really need to go and find Ichigo. There's a problem at work and Ichigo offered to help. I need to find out if he was able to help me." Hikari  
>said getting up.<p>

"Why is it I have a feeling this is about that guy?" Shin said with a defensive tone. "What? Do you mean Shuuhei?" Hikari said.

"I don't like how you're close to him." He said. "Are you serious right now?" She said.

"Tell me have you fallen for him?" Shin said with a serious tone. "OH MY GOSS! No I haven't." Hikari said.

"What the heck is wrong with you, bringing this up all of a sudden?" Hikari said.

Shin walked up to her and kissed her. But Hikari for some reason just stood there shocked. Shin pulled away and looked at her. A tear went down her face.

"Hikari?" Shin said touching her cheek. "I have to go. We'll talk later." Hikari said running off.

"I'm not going to give up. He's not winning. I won't fail." Shin said making a fist.

"Goss what's wrong with him." Hikari thought whipping her tears away.

"Why am I crying?"She wondered.

Not paying attention she bumped into Hisagi.

"I'm sorry." She looked up to see Hisagi. "Why do we keep meeting like this?" Hisagi smiled. He noticed that Hikari was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Nothing. I'm fine!" Hikari yelled. Realizing she yelled for no reason she looked at Hisagi who by which time had his hands on her arm.

"I'm so sorry Shuuhei." Hikari said. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Hey." He said picking her chin up so she was looking at him. "It's alright. I'm here if anything." He said smiling.

"No stop doing that." Hikari thought. "When you do that I can't stay mad at anything."

"Thanks Shuuhei." Hikari said smiling. "There she is." He said.

"Huh?" Hikari said with a confused look. "The usual you."

"Why must you always do this? Always know what do to." Hikari thought.

_*Grrrr*_

Hikari felt embarrassed. She totally forgot her tray back at the bench. "Did you eat?" Hisagi asked. "Ohh gosh that's embarrassing." Hikari said turning away.

"Ahah." Hisagi laughed. "Great he's laughing." Hikari thought putting her head down.

"Sorry." Hisagi said noticing her and containing his laughter. "Here you go." He said going into his pocket and handing her a piece of candy.

"Candy?" Hikari said. "Yeah sorry this was all I had." He put it in her hand.

"Ahah that's alright." Hikari said opening it and putting it into her mouth. "Ahh." She said.

"Is it bad? Crap are you allergic to it?" Hisagi said panicking. "No it's... sweet." Hikari said smiling up at him. And there it was again, that warmth that Hisagi always felt when she smiled at him.

"Kari." Ichigo said walking with Rukia. "Ichi."

"Ahh I see you two are together again." Hikari said. "As are you two." Ichigo replied.

"Well anyways what did your friends say?" Hikari asked. "Please tell me they can make it?"

"It took sometime but yeah they actually agreed to do it." Ichigo said. "Yay!" Hikari said giving him a hug.

"Okay so after school we'll meet you there." Ichigo said. "Okay." Hikari said.

The bell for class rung and so they headed off to class. Hikari walked ahead with Rukia.

"How did you actually convince them?" Hisagi asked. "I told them who was asking." Ichigo said.

_-Flashback-_

"No we don't have time to play around." Renji yelled at Ichigo. "I say why not, sounds fun." Matsumoto said.

"It's just for one day. I can't let her down." Ichigo said. "Who?" Ikkaku asked.

"Hikari." Ichigo said. With just saying her name they all knew they couldn't say no.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!<p>

Thank you!


End file.
